Feeling Cursed
by horseluver18
Summary: Charlotte is a mysterious woman who's kidnapped by Jack. He claims that she can lead him to a great treasure and plans to make her do just that. Unfortunately, Jack has no idea what kind of woman Charlotte is or what he's gotten himself in to...
1. Taken

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer, I don't own anything except Charlotte and oh, you know the rest.

A/N: Ok, I'm here with a new story and I'm very excited, so read! For those of you who haven't read my other story, hop to it!

Feeling Cursed

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taken**

Charlotte walked through the streets of Port Royal feeling lost. It was late at night and she was prepared to let the darkness swallow her up. What did she have left to live for anyway? Her parents were long gone, she had no siblings and no other relatives. She had no friends and no home. What was left? Nothing, that's what. Not a thing.

Charlotte began debating with herself about how to end it. It wasn't that simple. She couldn't drown, shoot or stab herself to death. She would if she could, but she physically couldn't. She sighed and continued walking, not knowing where she was going. She soon found herself in front of a bar and decided to go in.

'_If I can't drown myself, I might as well drown my sorrows,' _she thought, laughing at how lame that sounded.

She walked inside and headed straight to the bar. She sat down and ordered a drink. She could feel eyes on her and adjusted the cloak that covered her and shielded her face from view. She quietly thanked the bartender and began to sip the drink he brought her. It was rum and she savored the burning feeling it brought as it slid down her throat.

Charlotte knew someone was watching her and it bothered her greatly. She turned in her seat and eyed the people in the bar suspiciously, but no one seemed to notice her. No one ever seemed to notice her.

* * *

Captain Jack Sparrow sat in a dark corner of a bar. (A/N: Picture this. In the first LOTR, Aragorn's sitting in the corner of the Prancing Pony, remember? Of course you do, he's too hot to forget. Anyway, replace Aragorn with Jack and replace the pipe with a mug of rum and you've got the picture.) He was watching the strange cloaked figure that had just walked in. Judging by the person's petite figure, he guessed it was a woman. What he couldn't figure out was why a woman was wearing a shielding cloak or why she had just entered a bar full of drunken men all by her onesies.

He watched her pick up a mug of rum and sip it before snapping her head around and glancing around the bar."

_'Like she knew someone was watching,' _Jack thought, playing with one of his beard braids thoughtfully. This woman interested him, but he didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was so mysterious. There was something else, though. He didn't have a clue what it was, though. All he knew was that something about her drew him to her.

He got up from his table in the corner and made his was over to him. He sat down beside her and she turned her head to give him what he guessed was probably a suspicious glare. Seeing as he couldn't see her face properly, he couldn't be sure.

"Hello love," he said

* * *

A few minutes after her glance around, a man came up to the bar and sat beside her. She glanced at him and knew instantly that he was a pirate. Not only was he a pirate, he was the strangest man she'd ever seen. He wore a white, long-sleeved shirt that showed some of his chest. Over that, he wore a dark blue vest and a coat. He wore breeches and tall brown boots. Around his waist was a belt where his pistol and other effects hung. Several rings were on his fingers and on one of his hands, a strip of materiel that wrapped around his wrist and in between his fingers. His hair was a mess of black braids and dreadlocks with beads and trinkets woven in. He wore a red bandanna around his head and a hat on top. His extremely dark kohl-lined eyes gleamed and his grin revealed several gold teeth. (A/N: Sorry this description is so long, but it's so much fun to describe him!)

"Love?" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her.

"What?" Charlotte snapped.

He grinned. "You've been staring at me for awhile now, so I'm going to assume that you're enjoying the view."

Charlotte snorted. "Hardly," she said, her voice low. "I was simply thinking how you may quite possibly be the strangest-looking man I've ever laid eyes on."

Jack grinned again, wider this time. "Oh, yes. You're definitely enjoying the view."

Charlotte scowled. She'd known this man for about five minutes and already she thought he was insufferable.

"Who are you?" She hissed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, love," Jack said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and wrenched her hand back.

"Might I inquire as to your name, lass?" He said, his eyes gleaming with humour.

"Charlotte," she said stiffly.

"Charlotte what?" Jack asked.

"Just Charlotte," she replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, would you care to remove you hood so I can see your face, Miss Charlotte?" Jack asked.

"No," Charlotte said shortly.

"No?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

Charlotte looked him straight in the eye. "No."

Jack chuckled. "My, my, stubborn aren't we?"

"Of course," Charlotte said tightly. It took all her strength not to hit that grinning idiot.

"Well then, Miss Charlotte, I'll take my leave," Jack said, standing up and bowing. His dark brown eyes sparkled with mischief and humor.

Charlotte watched him as he made his way back to his table in the corner. As soon as he was seated, she turned and began to sip her rum again. The instant she turned, Jack lifted his hand and beckoned to a member of his crew. He began to whisper to the man and after a moment of quiet conversation, the member of Jack's crew made his way over to Charlotte and hit her over the head with his pistol. She fell unconscious and the man lifted her over his shoulders, heading back to the Pearl with Jack and the rest of the crew.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There! Chapter 1! I apologize to all for two A/N right in the middle of the chapter, but get used to it because there are some things that just can't wait until the end! I'd also like to apologize for Charlotte. I know that she's a really mixed up character right now (with the whole not being able to drown, shoot or stab herself and what not.) BUT, I promise that all will be explained in chapters to come and it'll all make sense. Until then, please be patient and please review. I love the reviews so much!!!!!!!!


	2. Unwillingly Aboard The Pearl

**A/N:** All right, I'm back! And school is too so, needless to say, I'm not very happy about that. Already, I'm really busy with all sorts of work. AND, one of my teachers is all kinds of bitchy. Anyway, thank you to the reviewers! You guys rock!

**groovy grapes: **Maybe she is, maybe she isn't. You'll find out soon enough, I assure you!

**Catwoman: **Glad you like it! I will try my best to update as quickly as possible, but now that school has started, it will be a little trickier. Never fear, though! I won't abandon the story or anything.

**psychotic kitten: **Your question will be answered in this chapter and hopefully your confusion will be cured. I'm glad you like it other than that, though.

**untouchable1400: **I'm so happy that you like it! And as long as you keep reading it, I'll keep writing it!

**smartie-teri: **None taken! I'm just glad you like it. Jack didn't foresee that Charlotte was the person he needed to get to the treasure. Like psychotic kitten, your question will also be answered in this chapter. Sorry I made you guys so confused.

Now that that's finished, on with Chapter 2!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Unwillingly Aboard The Pearl**

When Charlotte woke up, she had a pounding headache, she was in the brig of a ship, her cloak was missing and she was _very _pissed off.

"What the fuck?" Charlotte muttered, looking around. "Where the hell am I?"

Then it hit her. Last night came flowing in to her mind. Sitting at the bar. Sipping rum. Sparrow coming up to her.

"Sparrow," she growled. "I'll kill him."

She rotated her neck, cleared her throat and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SPARROW!"

The scream was heard all around the ship. Everyone on deck stopped what they were doing and looked at the Captain. Jack looked somewhat nervous and made his way hesitantly to the brig. He stopped in front of her cell, making sure he was just out of reach.

"What in God's name am I doing here?" Charlotte screamed, pressing herself against the bars.

Jack cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Where? In the brig or on the ship in general?"

"Both!" She screeched.

Jack covered his ears. "Settle down, love. Screaming at the top of your lungs isn't going to accomplish anything except render everyone on this ship deaf."

"Good! You deserve no better!" Charlotte yelled.

"Except I can't tell you why you're here if you're yelling, lass," Jack said and Charlotte quieted instantly. Jack grinned.

"Now, where were we?" Jack said pleasantly.

Charlotte took a deep breath. This man was really trying her patience.

"You were going to tell me why I am on your goddamn ship!" Charlotte said through gritted teeth.

"Ah, yes, well, all in good time," Jack said, beginning to walk away. "I think I'd better explain that to my crew first. Someone will soon be rushing up to me, asking questions about you."

He ignored her outraged screams and went back on deck. As he presumed, someone immediately came up to him and began to question him about Charlotte. It was Gibbs.

"Captain, what's going on?" Gibbs asked, looking anxious. "It's bad luck to have a woman aboard. Except for Anamaria, of course."

"Of course," Jack agreed, walking towards his cabin and motioning for Gibbs to follow him. Gibbs closed the door when they were both inside as Jack went to fetch a bottle of rum. They both sat down at Jack's table.

"Who is she? And why is she here?" Gibbs asked right away.

"Her name is Charlotte, Mr. Gibbs," Jack said. "She is here because she is our key to one of the greatest treasures in the world; the Walter treasure."

Gibbs snorted. "The Walter treasure. As in Vincent Walter's treasure?"

"The very same," Jack replied, taking a swig of rum.

"How do you know, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"You know the stories, Gibbs. The only living person that knows the location of the map to Vincent's treasure is his only child," Jack explained. "That child is said to be a young and mysterious person, roaming the world wearing a dark cloak that shields the face. Well, I found this interesting, so I decided to do a bit of research."

"Of course you did," Gibbs said, rolling his eyes. Jack ignored him.

"I found out that this person often returns to Tortuga. Many waitresses and such have seen this strange cloaked figure around," Jack continued. "They say he comes in for a few drinks, never really talks to anybody and then leaves. He's not a regular anywhere, just comes and goes as he pleases."

Gibbs sighed. "Captain, I really don't understand why you're telling me the stories about Vincent Walter's son when I asked about the woman locked in the brig."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm getting there, Gibbs. Anyway, I dug a little deeper and I found out that Vincent never had a son. He only had a daughter named Charlotte."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "You're telling me that down in our brig-"

"-is Vincent Walter's daughter, the only person who knows where the map is," Jack finished, smiling triumphantly.

"But how did you know?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I was sitting in a bar the other night and I saw a cloaked figure walk in," Jack explained. "You and the rest of the crew were too drunk to notice. Anyway, I thought that was a bit odd. The next thing I noticed was that, even with a cloak on, she most definitely had the figure of a woman."

Gibbs scowled. "Jack! You checked her out?"

Jack smiled sheepishly. "It was unintentional. I was just curious to see who it was and I was sizing her up. I couldn't help but notice."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Jack narrowed his.

"Now, as I was saying before someone rudely interrupted me," Jack said. "The fact that it was a woman made me even more curious. So, I went up and sat beside her. I started talking to her. I found out that her name was Charlotte. That was my third clue. My final clue was that she seemed very suspicious and reluctant to give out her last name. I mean, who can blame her? Who knows how many pirates know who she is and are looking for her?"

Gibbs nodded. "It makes sense. But that still doesn't seem to be enough to kidnap her."

Jack nodded. "I know. All the evidence was there, but it was still a risk. It seemed, though, that Lady Luck was on our side, because when I removed her cloak, I saw her face."

"So?" Gibbs asked.

"So," Jack repeated impatiently. "Did you really think I was going to go looking around for this girl when I didn't have a description of what she looked like? Of course not. I knew exactly what she looked like. And the woman in the brig fits the description perfectly."

Gibbs nodded thoughtfully. Then, his head snapped up. "Why did you have her knocked unconscious in the first place, Jack? You could have struck a deal with her on land."

Jack nodded. "That true. But if I were to make a bargain with her on land, she would have had the upper hand. She would make me meet all her demands before she agreed to come on this little quest. We couldn't have that now, could we? Of course not. So, now she's in the brig on my ship. I have the upper hand. She has to agree to my terms and if she doesn't, well, I'll never let her out."

Gibbs nodded again. "Clever, Jack. By the way, how did you find out so much about Charlotte?"

"I found out where Vincent's wife lives," Jack said. "She doesn't know where the map is, because she loved Vincent, but she never wanted any part of his pirate lifestyle. So, Vincent had to leave the whereabouts to Charlotte. However, Charlotte apparantly still visits her mother quite often, so with just a little bit of coaxing, she told me all about her daughter and what Charlotte looks like."

"A little bit of coaxing?" Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jack laughed. "I put a pistol to her head. I would, of course, never hurt an innocent person unless they deserved it, but she didn't know that."

Gibbs laughed too. "That wasn't very decent of you, Jack."

Jack shrugged. "Pirate."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye. Well, I'll be off then Jack. Chores call."

Jack nodded as Gibbs got up and left. He soon got up as well and went to the brig to inform Charlotte of everything.

'_This is going to be interesting,' _Jack thought.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **There you have it. I'm sorry it's a bit boring and rushed and all that, but it was a little hard to write this chapter and I'm really busy. And now I'm tired, so I'll stop here. Thank you again for your reviews and I hope you keep them coming! See you next chapter!


	3. This Could Be Dangerous

**

* * *

A/N:** Okey-dokey, I have returned. Reviewers, you guys just blow me away, so thank you! Your reviews make me so happy! They even make school a little more bearable! Although, I still do kind of want to jam one of my teachers' heads in to a toilet, but that's beside the point. So mucho thanks to: 

**psychotic kitten:** I'm glad that it's all starting to make sense to you now, because I can't have confused reviewers! That just won't do! Charlotte/Jack action, coming right up!

**smartie-teri:** I have to say, you absolutely rule! I just adore the fact that you review every chapter for both my stories! Thank you!

**DemonicPelicans:** OH OH OH! I love that you love it! And I have every intention on continuing.

Onwards!

* * *

**Chapter 3: This Could Be Dangerous**

"You're lying you turd!" Charlotte cried out. "I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about!"

"I believe it's you who's lying now, love," Jack said wearily from the barrel he was sitting on. "We've been over this about a hundred times! We both know that you know where it is."

"I don't!" Charlotte screeched. "I don't know where this bloody map is!"

Jack sighed. "I know you're lying, darling."

Charlotte groaned.

"What kind of pirate hides his map and his treasure anyway?" She asked, after a long silence.

"A smart one," Jack replied. "Your father hid his treasure and his map in, most likely, very difficult places to find and reach."

Charlotte snorted. "Sure, but what happens when he forgets or dies?"

"Well," Jack said thoughtfully. "A pirate never forgets where he hides a treasure like that. And when he died, he left the treasure to the only person he could trust, you. So, he probably has the location of the map on something you could or would never go anywhere without. By doing that, you could go after it at any time."

Charlotte sighed, her anger starting to disappear. "It is smart, I suppose. But, it would have been better if I actually knew where my father wrote down the location of the map. And before you start trying to convince me that I do, I don't know where it is."

Jack looked her in the eyes and sighed. He saw the honesty there.

"I believe you," he said. "However, this complicates things."

"Tell me about it," Charlotte muttered.

"Well, love," Jack said suddenly. "I am willing to make a bargain with you."

"I'll bet," Charlotte said, glaring at Jack. "But that doesn't mean I am."

"Well," Jack said smoothly. "If you refuse, I shall be forced to leave you down here with just enough food and water to keep you alive, but barely, until you are willing."

"You wouldn't dare," Charlotte snarled, crossing her arms.

"Oh, I would," he said, getting up and leaving.

"Wait!" Charlotte wailed, as he neared the door.

Jack grinned. Already, he was learning how to push her buttons.

"Yes?" He asked pleasantly as he turned.

"What do you propose?" Charlotte asked stiffly.

"Well," Jack said, smiling. "If you agree to answer all my questions, do everything I ask of you and help me in any other way in order to get to this treasure, I shall let you out of here."

"That's it?" Charlotte screamed. "That's all that's in it for me?"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," she said, more calmly.

Jack's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh no," he said. "Definitely not. I will, however, give you ten percent."

Charlotte snorted. "Thirty five."

"Fifteen."

"Thirty five."

"Twenty."

"Thirty."

"Twenty five."

"Thirty."

"Oh fine!" Jack cried, exasperated. "Thirty."

"Good," Charlotte said, smiling. "Now let me out."

"First, you must agree to my first order," Jack said.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what may that be?"

"You do not harm me or my crew in any way," Jack said.

Charlotte looked crestfallen. "B-but..."

"No buts," Jack said firmly.

"No kicking?"

"No."

"No biting?"

"Nope," Jack said. "And no punching, slapping, hitting, tripping, spitting, harassing or getting in the way."

"Oh, fine," Charlotte grumbled.

"Good," Jack said, letting her out of her cell.

Charlotte gave him an evil grin before bounding up on deck.

'_Uh-oh,' _Jack thought. _'I don't think she's going to follow my rules. This could be dangerous.'_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Voila! Chapter 3! Hope you like it! Sorry that it kind of sucks, but I'm really sleepy and I have a ton of homework to do. Thanks again to the reviewers, but I have to say that I'm a bit sad. I didn't get very many reviews for Chapter 2, so, please, guys, review! No reviews, no updates. And believe you me, I can make it happen!


	4. Roaming Hand

****

* * *

**A/N:** All right! I have lots of things to say right now, so listen up! One, I am truly sorry for the delay! I usually update quicker than this! BUT, my computer was in the repair shop. The repair guy was adding more memory and making faster and all that junk. But, my logic is that faster computer means faster updates, no? In my books, yes! Two, things might start entering hanky-panky mode within the next few chapters (not that you guys mind!) They might, they might not, who knows? But just a heads up! Three, I am excited with this story! The other day, I was doing something (leave it to me not to remember what) and I thought up this awesome sequel to this story! So, when this one's finished, fear not, there shall be another! Ok, I think that's enough rambling from me for not, so I'll just stop!

**DemonicPelicans:** Second year of high school. What about you? As soon as you answer that, no more talk of school! I don't know if I can handle it!

**Cara:** Thank you, thank you! I'm pretty much positive they didn't say "fuck" back then, but the Charlotte does!

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** You may have been joking, but it doesn't matter because I started reading your story ages before you reviewed and I love it! I don't remember if I reviewed or not, but if I didn't, I was just too lazy or busy. But, I can and will if you want!

**cap'n sparra:** You just made my day with your review! Actually, you just made several of my days! Thanks so much!

**flaretfd:** Thanks for both your reviews! I did read and review your story and I liked it!

**LoLoMo:** Thank you! I plan on keeping it up!

**smartie-teri:** Don't worry about not reviewing earlier. I make mistakes like the one you made all the time! (I mean, uh, no I don't...)

**psychotic kitten:** Great review! I like! So glad you liked it! I agree that Jack should have been clearer because you never know what Charlotte's going to do...

I hereby dedicate this chapter to DemonicPelicans and psychotic kitten (your names crack me up)! I dedicate this to them because of their nice reviews and because of their names involving screwed up animals!

* * *

Chapter 4: Roaming Hand

Jack returned to the helm, trying to push any thoughts of what Charlotte mght do to the back of his mind. All too soon after he arrived there, he heard raised voices, the sound of swords clashing together and the splash of water.

Jack ran to the edge of the ship and the rest of the crew gathered around him. Shouts of "man overboard!" sounded as a rope was thrown down to the crewmember. Jack looked around and saw Charlotte sitting innocently on the railing nearby, facing the sea. He stomped over to her angrily.

Before she knew what was happening, Charlotte was roughly yanked off the railing and she barely managed to stay on her feet. She spun around.

"What the-" she looked back and forth. There was no one there. Suddenly, a hand grasped a chunk of her hair and the other arm wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt Jack's hot breath on her ear and she shivered. She knew he was angry.

"Why did you do it?" He hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Captain," Charlotte said shortly, then yelping as he pulled her hair back.

"No use lying, darling," Jack said. "I know it was you."

"I already told you, I don't know what you're talking about," Charlotte said. Jack pulled her head back harder.

"I don't care what it takes," Jack spat. "One of these days, I will get you to stop those lies. Tell me the truth." The hand on her waist slowly began moving down, under her breeches.

"Fine!" Charlotte hollered. She couldn't take the pain anymore and Jack's hand was making her nervous. "Let's just ease up a tad, shall we?"

Jack loosened his grip a little and returned his hand to her waist. "Do you admit it?" He asked.

"Yes," she muttered.

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked for the second time.

Charlotte sighed. "It really is your fault you know."

Jack snorted. "How's that, love?

"You didn't specify," Charlotte replied simply. "You didn't say anything about not shoving or pushing. There are plenty of worse things I could have done, so be thankful. Plus, the guy was getting in my face."

"How so?" Jack asked, curious.

Charlotte sighed again. "I came up on deck and he jumped right in to it. He started going on about how useless women on board were and all that. I got angry and decked him. Served him right too. Pulled out his sword and I was only too happy to fight with him. We fought for awhile, I got my opportunity and I took it."

To Charlotte's surprise, Jack chuckled and released her from his grasp. He turned her so that she was facing him. "You're gutsy, I'll give you that," he said. "What I'd like to know is where you learned to have such an attitude and where you learned to fight."

"My father," Charlotte said shortly.

"Uh-huh," Jack said thoughtfully. "I expected as much. What else did you learn? And what do you remember about your father?"

"I don't remember anything, really," Charlotte sad stiffly, growing more nervous. She didn't like where this was going.

Jack shook his head sadly. "See, there you go with the lying again, love. You have really got to drop that."

Charlotte snorted. "You're one to talk! You're a pirate!"

Jack put his hand on his cheek and his mouth and eyes grew wide in mock astonishment. "Am I really, love? I never knew."

Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Now, love," Jack said. "I think we need to have a proper talk. In to my cabin."

"Jack-" Charlotte started.

"That's Captain Jack and that's an order, love," Jack said firmly, entering his cabin and gesturing for Charlotte to do the same.

"Oh for-" Charlotte sighed, but obeying. She sat at Jack's table and the Captain did the same.

"Ok," Jack said. "I need you to tell me about yourself and your father. I want an idea of what kind of situation I'm dealing with here. And no lying."

"Jack, I can't remember-" Charlotte began, but Jack cut her off.

"Love, do I have to stick my hand down your breeches to make you talk again? Because I'm more than willing to," Jack grinned and winked. "So, we can do this that way, or we can do this the easy way. It's your call, darling."

Charlotte sighed for the hundredth time that day. "Fine. My father taught me everything I know. When I was very young, he already knew that I was not going to be a lady. So, he taught me to be a pirate. He taught me how to fight with and without weapons, he taught me to run fast, swim, climb and other activities on land. He also taught me how to sail, how to steal, how to not show emotions on my face and how to lie convincingly," she added, winking at him. "He always said that all of it would come in handy when I became a pirate."

Jack motioned for her to go on.

Charlotte did just that. "My father and I became very close, best friends. I loved him so much. I used to pine for him whenever he went away on his trips. Before he left, he would always tell me that soon, he would be able to take me with him. That thought helped me sleep at night when he was away. Anyway, one time he came back from a very successful trip. A giant treasure, all in his hands. He told me that he had hidden it and that all he had to do now was hide the map. He told me that I was the only one he could trust with the map's locations, aside from his crew. He told me that after he came back from hiding it, he would tell me where it was. Only, he never came back."

"I know," Jack said softly.

By now, there were tears in Charlotte's eyes. Jack guessed that talking about her father was causing a lot of pain.

"You know, he used to talk about you sometimes," Charlotte said randomly.

"Really?" Jack asked, grinning. "What did he say?"

"He told me to stay away from you as much as possible," Charlotte said chuckling and wiping her eyes.

Jack scowled.

"He said that you were a good man, but not to be trusted," Charlotte explained.

Jack took a swig of rum out of a random bottle he picked up. "Yeah, old Vincent never really was one to trust people."

Charlotte shrugged. "Pirate."

Jack grinned. "Indeed."

They sat in silence for a moment

"Listen, love," Jack said suddenly. "You remember how just a short while ago, I found out how to get the truth out of you?"

Charlotte grimaced. "How could I forget?"

Jack grinned before continuing. "Well, I think there's more truth that needs to come out."

"Like what?" Charlotte asked suspiciously.

"Like what you know about the map," Jack said, a little cautiously. He hadn't liked her reaction on this subject last time and he didn't like it this time either.

"Jesus!" Charlotte screamed, jumping up. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that I don't know anything?"

"Simmer down, love," Jack said, waiting patiently until she calmed down and sat back down.

"I don't know anything," she muttered miserably.

"I know," Jack said soothingly. "I just want to know if there's anything that happened to you that might concern the map? Something that Vincent didn't explain?"

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked, frowning.

"Something that happened to you when Vincent was visiting? Something that he didn't explain to you?" Jack asked.

"Well," Charlotte said slowly. "Now that you mention it..."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** There you have it! That was a long one! My hands are tired! I know it was SO boring, but don't worry, action is coming up. It's just starting out horribly slow. Thanks to all the reviewers and now let's review all over again! Ta!


	5. Location

****

* * *

**A/N:** Where are all my reviewers???? I only got a couple reviews for the chapter before this and considering the amount I got for my other chapters, that's quite disappointing. I hope I haven't lost any readers because that would suck so bad. Anyway, thank you to those who have stuck with me.

**sparrow:** Yeah, I know, it was pretty mean. But I did update pretty quick.

**psychotic kitten:** You're welcome! It's possible that other people don't find it that funny, but I do because I'm strange like that and that's all that matters! Of course Jack liked it! He's Jack! As for being a whore for smut-scenes, well, who isn't? I mean, how can you not be when Jack Sparrow (or other Johnny Depp goodness) is involved? I'm willing to bet that there are going to be goodies in chapters to come. We'll see just how far I can go with this rating and whether or not I'll have to raise it.

**smartie-teri:** I'm so glad you think so! Thanks so much!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Directions**

"Yes?" Jack encouraged, eagerly.

"Well," Charlotte began cautiously. "The last time I saw my father was when he had just gotten the treasure. After he told me that he still had to hide the map, he suggested that I get a tattoo. It was completely random, so I asked him why. He said that times were getting dangerous for him. Lots of other pirates wanted his treasure. He said that if anything should happen to him, he wanted to give me something to remember him by that would last forever. I agreed."

"What's the tattoo?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Charlotte admitted. "My father never said. All he told me was that it's a Spanish message on my lower back. I don't know what it says, I never learned Spanish. I remember him saying that it would serve me well if I showed it to the right people."

"Well, let's have a look," Jack said, standing up.

Charlotte leaped out of her seat. "Oh, no you don't! He said show it to the right people! You are definitely not one of those people."

Jack chuckled. "Oh, come on, love! Just let ol' Jack have a peek."

"No way in hell!" Charlotte shouted, dodging Jack's attempt at grabbing her.

Jack sighed. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

Quick as a flash, he had Charlotte's arms twisted around her back. She wasn't going without a fight though. She brought her lower leg swiftly up and between his legs.

Pain exploded in to Jack's body. Charlotte struggled, but, despite his pain, he was still too strong. He threw her down on to his bed on her stomach and, before she had time to get up, gingerly hopped on top of her. He lay down on top of her.

"Let's try not to do that anymore, savvy?" Jack whispered in her ear. Before giving her a chance to respond, he was in a crouching position right above her butt. Even in pain, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Next time I'm doing this, it won't be to look at some bloody message, I can guarantee that," he said quietly. Unfortunately, Charlotte heard him.

"Next time?" She shouted, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow. "There is no bloody next time!"

"You just keep thinking that, love," Jack said, cheerfully.

"Just look at the tattoo, Sparrow," Charlotte said, irritated.

"All right, all right," Jack said. He positioned himself carefully, so that he wasn't crushing her. He pushed her shirt up her back and lowered her pants slightly. He grinned.

"This is fun," he said, laughing. "Let's do this more often. What say you to that?"

"Sparrow..." Charlotte said warningly.

Jack raised his hands in surrender. "Ok, love, just relax."

He heard her muttering something and smirked before returning to his task. He slid her pants down a little more and there it was. The Spanish message.

"Do you see it?" Charlotte asked anxiously, craning her head around.

"Of course I do, love, it's a pretty big tattoo," Jack said, beginning to trace the outlines of the words. He grinned when she shivered.

"Starting to like this arrangement, aren't we?" Jack said cheekily.

"Shove it, Sparrow," Charlotte snapped. "Just read the damn message."

"All right," Jack grumbled. "It says 'My dear daughter, your destiny lies where we used to lie and watch the world. Explore the place you once explored and all will be revealed. I love you forever.' Awww, how touching."

"Shut up Sparrow," Charlotte whispered, pondering the message.

"Sorry, love, but bloody Vincent never made anything clear," Jack said.

Suddenly, it clicked. Charlotte whispered something no ordinary person would be able to hear. Unfortunately, Jack's not ordinary.

"What did you say?" Jack hissed.

"Nothing," Charlotte lied quickly. Too quickly.

Jack sighed dramatically. "Did you think I was kidding when I said that I was going to get rid of these lies?"

"No," Charlotte muttered.

"Then come on," Jack said. "Out with it."

Charlotte sighed. "I said Star Lake. It was a very private spot near our house where we would go whenever my father came home. It was a small lake surrounded by trees that formed a circle around it. We used to go there for entire days, taking picnics and swimming at day and then lying on the grass and watching the stars at night. When we would look at the stars, he would call it watching the world. Sometimes, when he wasn't around and I was sick of my mother, I would go there and explore the trees. There was one huge tree that I loved. It had a big hole in it and I used to store my treasures in there. I would climb its branches, seeing how far I could go and then I would try to break the record. I remember that, one day, my father walked in to Star Lake through the little gap in the trees when I was climbing. When he saw me, he laughed and said he loved how adventurous I was. A true pirate."

"Good girl," Jack said softly. He was proud. He had gotten the truth out of her almost instantly.

"Now, Sparrow, I would prefer it if you got off me," Charlotte snapped. "You have what you want, so just get up."

Reluctantly, Jack climbed off of her. As soon as she was up, she stormed out. Jack sighed and stuck his head out of his cabin door.

"Hey!" He called. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?" Mr. Gibbs said, coming below deck.

"Set course for Miss Charlotte's hometown," Jack said, grinning. "We have a map to pick up.

Gibbs mirrored the grin. "Aye aye Captain!"

(A/N: I considered ending it here, but I decide you guys needed a little action in this so-far dull story! You got it!)

A few hours later, Jack stood at the helm. He didn't know where Charlotte was and frankly, he didn't really care. That woman tired him out.

Suddenly, he heard a gunshot.

'_Not good, not good!' _He thought as he hurried towards the source of it. He arrived on the scene and stopped dead at what he saw.

Charlotte lay on the deck, blood staining her shirt from a bullet wound to the heart. Standing at her feet was a crewmember holding a smoking pistol. The same crewmember, in fact, that Charlotte had pushed in to the water. One look at her told Jack that she was dead.

**A/N:** I think that's enough for today. I really, really hope that my reviewers come back and let me know what they think.


	6. Waking Up

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I was SOOO pleased with the amount of reviews that I got for the last chapter. Although, with that ending, it was kind of inevitable, huh? I laughed when I read some of your reviews because some of you sounded hysterical. OF COURSE SHE'S NOT DEAD! I wouldn't do that to you guys so soon. Anyway, thank you for your wonderful reviews! Oh, and I've got a big surprise for you in this chapter!!!

**psychotic kitten:** That is pretty weird! I'm really sorry about that, I had no idea! I also hope that we don't have any more ideas that are the same. But, like you said, this proves great minds think alike. Now, about your second review, don't worry, she's not dead.

**colecole345:** You'll just have to read and find out...

**Wolf-Godess:** _Runs off to update._ Can't have anyone killing themselves, now can we?

**JessieRose:** Thank you! I'm so glad you like it! No, this is definitely not the end!

**smartie-teri:** Thanks, teri, I also thought it was a pretty good cliffhanger. I can never really tell, though. Don't worry, you'll find out what happens in a couple seconds.

**purplecarrots121:** Lol. I know that they're can't be any romance with a dead person. (That would be so wrong!) Just hold on, you'll get your romance. Not exactly sure when, but you'll get it.

**Lady Fae:** Soon enough for you?

**hi:** Your wish is granted.

**LoLoMo:** Thanks so much! I'm definitely trying to have some humor in this and you're the first person that's written about it.

Man! My fingers are tired already! Maybe I should just stop here... just kidding! I wouldn't do that to you guys! So, without further ado, I present Chapter 6.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Waking Up**

Jack stared in shook at the still form of Charlotte for only a second before he was taking action.

"Gibbs! Get that man in the brig!" He bellowed, pointing a finger at the crewmember with the smoking pistol. Jack didn't give him a chance to answer before he had Charlotte in his arms. He carried the light load in to his cabin and lay her down gently on the bed.

"Mr. Cotton!" He shouted. Cotton appeared instantly and began to examine Charlotte.

"Dead, I presume?" Jack said after a moment.

"Cotton shook his head and Jack perked up.

"How bad is it?" Jack asked eagerly.

Cotton made a grimace and Jack got the message.

"Alright," Jack said, grabbing a bottle of rum and sitting down. "Do what you have to do, mate. Let me know if I can help."

Mr. Cotton nodded and got to work. Jack drank all the contents in the bottle and eventually fell asleep.

Charlotte awoke a few days later with an excruciating pain in her chest.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, attempting to sit up and failing miserably.

"Getting up wouldn't be a good idea, love," a voice drifted from the shadows.

Charlotte smirked. "Sparrow. Should have known you'd be somewhere around here. You just can't seem to leave me alone, can you?"

Jack chuckled. "Oh you've got me all figured out, love," he said sarcastically. "I'm just crazy about you and can't stay away."

"Knew it all along," Charlotte said with a straight face. "You wouldn't be the first one."

"Love," Jack's voice was now serious as he stood up and sat on the bed, looking at her intently. "Why do you have a bullet wound in your heart?"

"Because I was shot..." Charlotte began.

"I know that," Jack snapped. "What I want to know is why you were shot."

Charlotte sighed loudly. "Bloody crewman shot me. Same one I pushed overboard. Very touchy, that one. There I was, working on deck and minding my own business. He comes up behind me and I turn around. Bastard shoots me."

"Yes, I'll be dealing with him later," Jack said, sighing. "Another thing occurred to me, darling. How is it that you're not dead?"

Charlotte's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Jack brought both hands up in a sign of surrender. "No offense meant, love. But not many people get shot through the heart and live through it."

Charlotte leant back to get more comfortable, her chest still hurting very badly. She expected it would for a long while.

"Well?" Jack asked impatiently, snatching up a bottle of rum and uncorking it.

"Um... you see... uh," Charlotte spluttered, then shook her head. "I'm immortal."

Jack choked. He calmly put the bottle down, wiped his mouth and stared at her.

"What was that?" He asked sharply.

"I'm immortal," Charlotte muttered. "I can't die."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know what it means. I'm not a fool. What I mean is how? When?"

"When I was a child," Charlotte said. "My father had been searching for an enormous treasure for ages. When he was certain he knew where it was, he came home and took me with him to collect it. He and I both wanted me to be a pirate and he wanted to start me off early. So, he allowed me to take the first piece of treasure. Little did anyone know, it was cursed. A wonderful and terrible curse. The gift of immortality. Who wouldn't want that, right?"

Charlotte paused and fingered a lovely ring on her neck. It was a heart made of rubies on a gold band. The band had little diamonds scattered on it and several different jewels surrounded the heart.

"You see this?" Charlotte asked, holding it up. "Beautiful ring. It's the piece of treasure I took. My father was so proud of my choice. He said that the heart represented love and that love was the only way to find happiness and freedom. He said he loved me more than life."

Tears streamed from her emerald eyes and Charlotte wiped them hastily.

"Anyway," she said quickly. "The curse. It's said that it was put on the treasure by the tribe of people that lived on the island it was found on. The first person that took a piece of that treasure was cursed with immortality. The curse didn't affect my father or anyone else, only me. When I used to travel all the time, I kept my ears open for information about the curse. Somewhere, I heard that if you're cursed as a child, you keep growing up until young adulthood. Then, you're a young adult for all eternity. If you're an adult when you're cursed, you stay the same age. So, since I kept growing, my father didn't notice I was cursed. Neither did I for a while. Then, a few years ago, I wouldn't sleep with some drunken old man, so he shot me in the head. I woke up a few days later, perfectly alive."

"That's very interesting," Jack said quietly.

"It's useful I suppose," Charlotte went on, grinning. "When you're old and wrinkled, I'll still be young and beautiful." She flipped her long, wavy blonde hair over her shoulder. "And should you ever get very angry with me, it'll take a lot to kill me."

Jack snorted.

Charlotte became serious. "I want to get rid of this curse, Jack."

"And how would one do that?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

Charlotte sighed loudly. "I have to cut the skin over my heart with a special knife and let one drop of blood fall on to the ring. Then, I have to throw it in to the ocean. By doing that, I'm showing the spirits of the tribe that I'm never going to steal another piece of their treasure. It's tricky, though, because if I throw away the ring and the spirits think that I'm not truthfully promising, I'll be dead within a day."

Jack frowned. "Where is this knife? And why would you die if the spirits don't think you're telling the truth?"

"The knife is most likely part of my father's treasure," Charlotte explained. "I'd die if they don't think I'm telling the truth because, since I'm cursed, I'm bound to the piece of treasure I stole. That means my life as well."

"Well, love, this complicated things a bit," Jack said.

"You're not kidding," Charlotte muttered, closing her eyes.

Jack stood up. "You'd better get some sleep, love. Cursed or not, you still have a bullet wound and it's going to hurt like hell for a while. I've got a crewman to deal with."

"Oh yes," Charlotte said sleepily. "I'd forgotten. I'm going to get that bloody bastard back, you know." As soon as the words left her mouth, she was asleep.

"I've no doubt you will, love," Jack said smiling. He kissed her on the forehead and left his cabin.

Whether he liked it or not, Jack was becoming fond of the beautiful woman with the hot temper that slept in his cabin.

_'Reminds me of someone else I know,' _Jack thought, watching Anamaria bark orders.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I'm done for today. I personally don't think I did a very good job with this chapter, but review anyway!


	7. Homeland Revisited

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! Homework, you understand. I'm really happy, though, because Johnny Depp's new movie comes out in like two weeks! Can I get a whoop whoop? Anyway, many thanks to:

**jackNwillsPIRATElass:** Thanks so much! I read and reviewed your story like you requested.

**smartie-teri:** Lol. Calm down. I don't really know the future details of this story, so it may or may not happen. Your guess is as good as mine. But if it should happen, it's not going to happen anytime soon.

**NorberttheDragon:** Like the new penname! Thanks for the review!

**LoLoMo:** Glad to hear it! And I'm glad you like how Cotton took care of her. I thought it would be good to be a little different from the other stories.

**psychotic kitten:** Lol. Ok, ok, I believe you. Really. Thanks for this review and all your others! You always write such good ones!

**JessieRose:** Thanks very much!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Homeland Revisited**

Time passed and Charlotte healed completely. A huge fight with Jack about her working on the ship proved that she was back to normal. Surprisingly, Jack won that argument and Charlotte agreed to help out on the ship. The hard work made the time pass fairly quickly.

Charlotte stood at the railing, staring out at the small island that drew nearer with very second. She didn't even notice Jack come up to her until he wrapped his arm lazily around her waist. Charlotte looked skeptically at the arm and took it off her and threw it back at Jack. The pirate captain took no notice and snaked his arm around her once more. Charlotte sighed.

"What do you want, Jack?" She asked, annoyed.

"Just to discuss the plan, love," Jack said.

"The plan?" Charlotte asked, eyebrows raised.

"Aye, the plan," Jack repeated, grinning. "As soon as we reach that little island, you will lead me to your Star Lake. We will find that map and then we are off once again to find the treasure."

"We?" Charlotte asked. "I'll lead you to the map, but then I'm memorizing it and going off to find that knife by myself. There's no way in hell I'm staying around you more than I need to."

Jack's grip on Charlotte's waist tightened and he moved closer to her.

"Is that so?" He whispered in her ear. "Well, let's see if I can change your mind."

Charlotte's mind was blank for a moment as she inhaled Jack's scent, but thoughts soon returned and she elbowed him in the stomach.

Jack doubled over in pain and began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" Charlotte demanded.

"Don't think I didn't notice how long it took you to say something back to me, love," he wheezed.

Charlotte hit him on the head and stalked in to her cabin, slamming the door.

* * *

They reached the island shortly afterwards. Jack made his way to Charlotte's cabin and walked in without knocking. He stopped dead when he heard the unmistakable click of a pistol. He looked around slowly and his gaze fell on Charlotte sitting on a chair facing him. Her head was tilted to the side and a steady hand held the pistol that was pointed directly at Jack. She'd obviously used one before.

"It's not nice to enter someone's cabin without knocking, Captain," she said softly.

Jack looked unfazed. "It doesn't matter if that cabin's on my ship, love."

Charlotte laughed quietly and shot the floor an inch away from Jack's foot. He flinched.

"You're not about to shoot me for what happened earlier, are you?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Yes, among other things," Charlotte said thoughtfully. "For all things that you've done to me." She shot again, this time a little closer to his foot.

Charlotte stood up and walked slowly over to Jack and stopped in front of him. She pointed the gun at Jack.

"I don't like you, Jack," Charlotte continued. "And I'd really appreciate it if you just dropped me off somewhere as soon as possible."

Jack made up his mind and grabbed Charlotte's arm. A shot went wild as he twisted her arm behind her back and held her tightly.

"Now, really," Jack hissed, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "I'd thought we were past all this."

"That wasn't very intelligent, was it?" Charlotte asked calmly. "Although, I never really thought of you as an intelligent person. Take this situation, for example. Sure, you've disarmed me, but what comes next? Are you going to shoot me? A lot of good it would do."

Jack wrenched the pistol from her grasp and pushed her away roughly.

"I'm getting very sick of you constantly trying to kill me or at least injure me," Jack said angrily.

"Tough," Charlotte said shortly.

Jack's eyebrows flew up. "Tough? You must be insane saying things like that to me on my ship, love."

Charlotte shrugged. "You're right. I probably am insane."

Jack looked at her suspiciously. One minute she was fighting with him and the next she was agreeing with him. He couldn't figure her out and he didn't like it.

Jack sighed. "Ok, here's what's going to happen now, so listen closely, love. You're going to stop being so crazy and you're going to lead me to the map. Then, we will come back to this ship and we will go after the treasure. You will not try to run away or kill me again, savvy?"

Charlotte laughed. "Aye aye Captain!"

* * *

As the two walked down the road a few minutes later, Charlotte leading the way, Jack quietly pulled out his pistol. No way was he going to be unarmed around this woman again.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I think I'll stop there. Review!


	8. Star Lake

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I am not having a good week. I'm sick and I was just informed that someone I knew whom I haven't spoken with in a while was recently killed in a car crash. Also, it appears that I have lost most of my readers. Only a few of my wonderful and loyal reviewers remain. You guys rule! Thanks to:

**psychotic kitten:** Who knows if it's all business or not? You'll find out later. But you're right; seduction mode is most definitely how we love Jack. When I was writing this, I also kind of pitied him. Especially since I know that he's going to have to go though a lot more confusion. Lol. Right, that's right. The first part of your next paragraph cracked me up. I've never heard Jack referred to as a "daft dick" before. I guess there's a first for everything, eh? You would think that, being the author, I would know what's coming next, but I don't really. Oh, well. I'll just figure it out as I go along. I would most definitely not be able to update if you hit me with a pitchfork. Shame on you! _Shakes fist at you and pokes you with broom._ Lol.

**Norbertthedragon:** You're lazy? Well, that makes two of us then. Yes, she is rather violent. Surprisingly, typing is one of the few things I can actually do well. I guess I would have to be reasonable at typing to write these stories or my reviewers would come after me with pitchforks. (_Cough_ psychotic kitten _Cough._) Yes, I imagine it would be rather difficult to shake one fist at both of your fists. Let me know if you ever manage to do it. It would be rather unfortunate if you sent orcs after me. However, if you did that, I would have Aragorn and Legolas (both very hot) come and defend me! Ha ha ha!

**smartie-teri:** Yes, she would have to have extremely good aim to be able to shoot an inch away from his foot, wouldn't she? Oh, well. She's full of surprises.

Thank you all once again!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Star Lake**

Charlotte walked slowly down the road, taking as long as possible. Jack kept behind her at a safe distance, his pistol remaining pointed at her back. After about ten minutes, he came up beside her.

"Are you going to try anything, love?" Jack asked.

"No," Charlotte replied truthfully. She figured she had already done enough to him in one day.

"Good," Jack said, flashing her that gorgeous golden grin. He put his pistol away and wrapped his arm around her waist. Charlotte shook her head and sighed.

"You're never going to stop doing that, are you?" She asked.

"Nope," Jack replied simply.

"Didn't think so," Charlotte said.

* * *

The pair walked for a few minutes more, Charlotte leading them down narrow streets and alleys.

"Where is this bloody house of yours?" Jack complained.

"Quit whining, Sparrow," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. "We're almost there."

As the words left her mouth, the alleys stopped and they found themselves looking at a large house that stood upon a gentle slope. It looked as if no one had lived there for a long time. Charlotte and Jack walked behind the house and searched until they found a path. It was difficult to see because weeds and plants covered it almost entirely.

Charlotte led the way down the narrow path in to a forest. After a short time of pushing branches out of the way as they walked, they reached a grassy clearing. A sparkling pond stood in the center of it and tall trees surrounded it.

"Star Lake," Charlotte muttered.

"Well, where's the map?" Jack asked, eagerness showing itself in his words.

Charlotte rolles her eyes and walked around the lake slowly, examining each tree. Finally, she stopped at a particularly large one with a hole in it.

"If it's anywhere, it'll be here," she said sticking her hand in and feeling around. Almost instantly, she withdrew her hand holding a piece of worn parchment.

Jack waited for her to turn back around, but she didn't. He frowned and made his way over to her cautiously. He gently took her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She was just staring at the map.

Jack breathed a sigh a relief. "For a minute, I thought you were going to start crying, love. I hate it when women cry."

His words snapped her out of it.

"I don't cry," she muttered. "Never have after my father died. Never will."

"Well, good," Jack said cheerfully. He turned and began walking out of the clearing, hoping that Charlotte would pull herself together and follow. No such luck.

Jack turned at the sound of her muttering to herself and found her on her knees. He approached her once more.

"What did you say, love?" Jack asked.

"So many memories," she repeated.

Jack sighed. He knew this was hard for her. He crouched down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Listen, love," Jack said softly, turning her face so that she was looking at him. "I know this must be difficult, but I need you to be the scary, angry woman that you were before so that we can find this treasure, savvy?"

She shook her head. "No," she murmured. "I can't go with you. I don't care anymore about the treasure or the knife. You can take the map, but I won't go with you."

Jack didn't know why he said what he said next.

"Yes, you can and you will," Jack said firmly. "I want you to come."

Charlotte shook her head and Jack stood up suddenly, pulling her up with him.

"You'll come, darling, even if I have to carry you kicking and screaming," Jack said, looking her in the eye. He saw some of her old fire come back and she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms.

"Really," Jack replied, nodding.

"Try it and-" Charlotte didn't get to finish her sentence before Jack picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed and begin beating on him, but he took no notice. He only patted her backside with his pistol and carried her back to the ship, whistling as he went.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, there you have it. Sorry it's a bit on the short side. I'll tell you guys now, I won't be updating again for a while if the amount of reviews for this chapter is as small as the amount for the last. Toodles!


	9. Mutual Feelings

* * *

**A/N:** Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers! You guys are too kind! 

**Princess of Pirates:** Thank you!

**DAFTLIKESPARROW:** Thank you so much! It's awesome to get a review from you! I love your Jack and Connor stories.

**stupiddog:** Thanks for the review! I appreciate it!

**DugaDugabowbow:** Thanks! By the way, I like your name! It's the strangest and funniest name I've seen on FanFiction!

**NorberttheDragon:** Ok, two things. One, there is now way that Aragorn would be with you! Puh-leeze! Two, Legolas may be a little bit of a pansy, but he's awesome with a bow!

**smartie-teri:** Well, I love that I made you laugh! To me, making people laugh is the best thing ever! Also, thank you for writing the second part of your review. It made me realize how bitchy I've been to you guys lately and you're absolutely right! I shouldn't be taking it out on the loyal reviewers! I know this is no excuse, but I've been going through some crap lately and it's put me in a rather foul mood, so I've been rather bitchy to pretty much everyone lately. Despite my recent nagging, I can honestly say that I don't care whether this story gets 2 or 200 reviews as long as somebody's reading and enjoying the story. If they tell me what they think, that's just an awesome bonus! So, thanks again for helping me realize this and I apologize to you and my other wonderful reviewers for my bad **A/N**s recently.

Ok, I'll stop rambling on now! I present Chapter 9!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mutual Feelings**

Jack was worried. He didn't like it. He didn't understand why he was worried either. He liked that even less. What was he worried about? Charlotte, of course. She had been locked up in her cabin for days, obviously affected by the visit to her former home. When Jack had noticed her repetitive absence at meals, he had started to take meals to her room and stay there in order to make sure she ate. Why he did these things, he couldn't say. Had he started to care for her? He didn't know.

'_Why am I worried?'_ He wondered. _'She's just a bloody woman. Just like all the others. It must just be because she's leading me to the treasure and she can't do that if something happens to her.'_

Satisfied with that answer, Jack told Gibbs to take the helm. He wanted to check on Charlotte. Jack strode to her cabin and walked straight in without knocking.

"Love? You awake?" Jack whispered.

"Again with the lack of knocking," Charlotte said from her bed. Her voice was still a little empty and emotionless.

Jack grinned. At least she was starting to get her attitude back. This was good.

"Yes, well, _c'est la vie_," Jack said, winking.

"French?" Charlotte asked, eyebrows raised. "I never would have guessed."

Jack chuckled. "I'm full of surprises, love. Want to check me for more?"

"Oh, sure," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. Then, she quietly muttered something.

Jack smirked. "I see you know the lovely language as well. However, it's not nice to use that language in order to call someone a scoundrel."

Charlotte ignored that last comment. "Yes, I know it. My father taught me. It reminds me of him and whenever I speak it, it makes me feel calm and happy.

Jack's expression softened at the mention of her father. "Love, when are you going to get out of here?" He asked worriedly. "I know this is hard for you, but you've got to move on."

"Jack Sparrow actually cares?" Charlotte smirked, purposely avoiding the question.

"No," he said quickly. "I just can't let anything happen to my map."

Charlotte studied him for a moment. One look in to his eyes told her that the map was only part of it. If only he would say that he cared about her so that she could tell him that the feeling was mutual.

"Sure, Jack," Charlotte said, amused.

"Anyway, are you going to come out of your cabin now, love?" Jack asked. "I'm tired of bringing meals to you like a bloody slave."

Charlotte laughed. "Slave, huh? Sounds... intriguing. Maybe even a little kinky."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Well, I'll keep that in mind for future reference. You never answered the question, though."

Charlotte sighed. "Ok, ok, I'll come out."

"Good," Jack said, turning to leave, but stopped. "Oh, one more thing, love."

"What's that?" Charlotte asked.

"If we're going to find this treasure, I really need you to stop injuring me, savvy?" He said sternly.

"Savvy," Charlotte said, mock saluting him. She then placed her hand over her heart. "I hereby promise not to threaten or injure you anymore, Captain."

Jack nodded in satisfaction and walked out.

"Unless you deserve it," Charlotte muttered, pulling herself out of bed.

**A/N:** Ok, now, this may not seem like a very important chapter, but I have to show that Jack is now beginning to realize that he cares for Charlotte. She has already admitted to herself that she cares for Jack. Anyway, since this chapter isn't really long or interesting, the next one should be up soon. Oh, if someone doesn't know what _'C'est la vie' _means, it mean 'That's life.' Thanks again to the reviewers!


	10. A Night Of Fun

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey everyone! A couple weeks ago, I saw "Finding Neverland" and it's SOOOOO GOOD! It's really great, but really sad, but still awesome! You HAVE to see it the first chance you get! 

**NorberttheDragon:** You think Aragorn is ever going to be your mind slave? Not as long as I'm around! Muahahahaha! Yay for fireworks! I like fireworks! So pretty… hee hee. Ah ha! Stowaways! I had my suspicions! But since they're hobbits, I'll forgive them. Crazy Gandalf, popping up everywhere just to pick on Pippin! Tsk tsk!Yes, you being dropped on your head as a baby would explain a lot. I would rather be dropped on my head than take cough syrup, though. That stuff is plain nasty!

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate:** Thank you so much!

**DugaDugabowbow:** Glad you like it! I'm actually the first one to comment on it? Wow. I'm so honored… Lol.

**The lady of the shadows:** Thank you very much!

**psychotic kitten:** Ah, good! You're still around! I was wondering where you had gone off to. I forgive you for being gone so long, though. I know what you mean with the homework. It's awful, isn't it?Yes, I've noticed you've taken a liking to descriptive words. No need to apologize, though, it's part of what makes your reviews awesome! You know, I would help you scold Jack about his pirate logic, but he's just too damn hot and I wouldn't be able to concentrate long, you understand. I think I have read "The Haunting Place" before, but it was a while ago and I can't remember it. Maybe I should read it again. If it's got 'daft dick' and other funny stuff like that in it, it must be good. The last part was much better than last time! Somehow the idea of getting Jack for Christmas is much more appealing than getting whacked in the head with a pitchfork! _Sigh. _I can just it now. Jack, shirt off, big red bow on, it'll be grand! Drinks all around! And yes, make sure you don't get arrested because if you're in jail, how will you read the next chapter?

**Lady Yorke:** Thanks for your review. I appreciate it. I have noticed that the dialogue is sometimes a bit too modern, but I'm not particularly good at the speech from Jack's era, so I'm not worrying too much about how they speak.

**LoLoMo:** It's ok that you didn't review for a while. It's just good that you did now! I'm glad that you like it! I have been getting a lot of people commenting on the ending of Chapter 8! I'm glad that people liked it so much! Yes, I know that Chapter 9 was very short and I'm sorry for that, but at least you liked it! And yes, Jack knows a wide variety of languages! He's just full of surprises! I liked how you used "plethora" in your review. I think you may be the first one to use that word on this site. You win a prize! Happy thanksgiving to you too! Even if it is a little belated.

**smartie-teri:** Hey! I'm glad you reviewed again! I'm glad that you think that this chapter is important. Wouldn't want to bore you, now would I? Of course I'm not mad! I'm not going to get angry at one of my most loyal readers over something like that! And I've sorted everything out so I'm in a much better mood now.

Ah, finally! Now, Chapter 10! (I'm so excited! My first two-digit chapter! Hee hee! I'm such a loser!)

**

* * *

****Chapter 10: A Night Of Fun**

Charlotte pulled on some clean clothes and stepped outside, the sunlight instantly blinding her.

"Ah, there she is!" Charlotte heard Jack yell. "She's out! Finally! Drinks all around!"

The crew cheered at the mention of drinks. Charlotte rolled her eyes and stumbled over to the helm.

"You alright, love?" Jack asked, frowning at her stumbling. "You drunk?"

"No," Charlotte said, rubbing her eyes. "Just blind."

Jack chuckled and slung his arm around her shoulders. "That's what you get for staying holed up in your room for so long, darling."

"Oh, shove it, Jack," she said, punching him gently in the arm.

Jack clutched his arm in mock pain. "Owww. That hurt! I think you'll have to kiss it better, love."

"In your dreams, pirate," Charlotte said, chuckling.

Jack leaned in close to her and whispered, "In my dreams, we do a lot more than kiss."

Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Jack, get your head out of the gutter."

"That's not any fun," Jack complained.

Charlotte ignored him and asked, "Where are we headed anyway, Jack?"

Jack shrugged. "Whichever way we're going until I get a chance to examine that map of yours."

"Ah, well then, I guess you'll want me to get it, won't you?" Charlotte asked.

Jack nodded. "It would be very much appreciated, love."

Charlotte nodded and quickly retrieved the map, handing it to Jack.

"I'm surprised, love," Jack said suspiciously. "I expected you to put up a fight and carry on for awhile about how the map is yours."

Charlotte gave him a small smile. "Not this time, Captain. It would be a waste of time. And the less time we waste, the faster we can get to the treasure and I can get off of this ship."

Hurt flashed briefly through Jack's eyes before disappearing. He forced his trademark smirk back on to his face.

"I know what you mean, love," Jack said stiffly.

Charlotte, trying not to show her true emotions, nodded and walked toward her cabin.

Jack stayed at the helm, quickly getting lost in his thoughts.

'_So,' _he thought. _'She doesn't care about me. That's a relief.'_

'_Don't lie to yourself, Jack,' _a voice said in his head.

'_Who's lying?'_ Jack silently said to the voice. _'She doesn't care about me, I don't care about her. End of story.'_

'_You're wrong, Jack,' _the voice said. _'You do care about her. You're just scared.'_

'_Scared?'_ Jack inwardly snorted. _'Why would I be scared?'_

'_Because you care about her more than you've ever cared about anyone before in your life,' _the voice explained. _'And that scares you.'_

Jack was silent for a moment before thinking, _'That's not true. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't get scared. And I certainly do not care about that woman.'_

'_Quit lying to yourself, Jack,' _the voice said. _'Just consider this. Maybe she feels the same way. Maybe she's just scared too.'_

Jack became quit, pondering the voice's words.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Jack spotted a merchant ship. He grinned and began barking orders. This opportunity was just too good to pass up.

* * *

The raid didn't take much time, but was very successful. The ship had plenty of useful supplies and they easily surrendered, knowing they couldn't win against the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Jack sauntered back on to his ship, grinning widely. Once he reached the helm, he called out to his crew.

"Gentleman, and Anamaria,tonight, we celebrate! Drinks all around!" He cried and cheers sounded from the crew.

* * *

That evening, everyone had a drink or five in hand. There were people playing music and people dancing. 

Jack scanned the deck for Charlotte. He hadn't seen he yet. He finally spotted her. She was standing against the railing, a mug in hand, staring out to sea. Jack went over to her and put his arms around her waist from behind. He felt her stiffen.

"What do you want, Jack?" She asked softly.

"Why aren't you dancing and celebrating?" Jack asked, ignoring her question.

"Because I don't want to," she replied simply.

Jack didn't know why he did what he did next. It was sudden impulse. He gently pushed her long hair over one shoulder and kissed her neck softly. Charlotte stiffened all over again.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as he continued to lay kisses on her neck.

"You need to loosen up a bit, darling," he replied, turning her gently so that she was facing him.

"And you think this will make me loosen up?" She asked incredulously.

Jack thought for a moment as he heard someone begin a slow song.

"Dance with me," he said suddenly.

"What?" Charlotte asked, surprised.

"Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her closer towards the music. He placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Charlotte was too shocked to object. The most feared pirate in the Caribbean was slow dancing. Would wonders never cease?

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but didn't pull away from him. As the song progressed, she found it relaxing to dance with the pirate captain.

Jack never took her eyes off her. He concluded that she really was beautiful with her long, dark blonde hair and green eyes. They continued to dance and Jack smirked when she lay her head on his shoulder.

As soon as the song ended, Charlotte pulled away.

"Thank you, Mr. Sparrow, for the dance," she said, smirking. "I hope I am loosened up enough for your liking." She walked back to her spot at the railing. Jack sighed and followed.

"Not quite, love," Jack said when he reached her. Before Charlotte knew what was happening, his lips were on hers in a heated kiss. All thoughts left her head for a second and she focused only on the sensations. Then, she realized what was happening and pulled away suddenly.

The slap was heard throughout the ship. Charlotte pulled her stinging hand away slowly, imagining what it must have been like for Jack's cheek.

"I won't be your whore, Captain," she said angrily before walking away.

Jack's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. He pushed her chin up so that her green eyes had to meet his dark, angry ones. They only looked at each other for a moment before Jack kissed her again, fiercer and more passionately this time.

When Jackpulled back, Charlotte looked at Jack's eyes to see that they were no longer angry.

"You will be mine, love," he said softly. "But never a whore."

With those words, Jack left Charlotte there, the effects of his kiss still coursing through her.

**

* * *

A/N:** Whew, I'm tired. How was that? It was most likely not the best Jack kiss scene you've ever seen, but I hope you guys liked it anyway! 


	11. Mistake

**

* * *

****A/N:** Oh my God, I finally updated! Sorry it took so much longer than it usually does but I have four words that will explain everything: school is a BITCH! Especially now because of exams and projects and what not. Anyway, I'm back and so are Charlotte and Jack. That's what's important! 

**Anaknusan:** Thank you for your review. I understand where you're coming from (about the story being rushed sometimes) but I've read some stories that are so boring because they drag on forever and take a very long time to get to the point. I did not want to have one of those stories. Anyway, I have never been compared to a chocolate truffle before, but I really liked that little comment. It was very clever.

**DugaDugabowbow:** Glad you liked reading it. I liked writing it, so it's a win-win situation!

**Under-the-Moonlight:** Thank you! I'm so happy that it was okay and that people liked it. No, I suppose we wouldn't get anywhere without sudden impulses. They are quite wonderful things, aren't they? For example, if Captain Jack Sparrow was standing in front of me right now, I would probably have the sudden impulse to throw him down somewhere and jump on him because he's just s gorgeous. _Stares off dreamily. _In that case, long live sudden impulses! Oh and by the way, you're a really good guesser!

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate:** I loved your review! You rock!

**xxCaptain Morganaxx:** Wow, thank you so much!

**LoLoMo:** Thanks so much! I was definitely aiming for lot of passion. Passion's always good.

**The lady of the shadows:** Your review made me really happy! I think I might cry! (I'm such a wuss!)

**psychotic kitten:** Well, we'll have to get rid of that habit. Granted, like you mentioned, you didn't miss a chapter, so bravo!

Yes, it took them ten chapters to kiss. At least it didn't take them thirty chapters! Of course Jack was being horny! I can't have a chapter with no horny jack! That's against the rules! The dancing scene was yummy? You're hilarious.

Gotta have Jack talking/ thinking to himself somewhere in here. He is a tad crazy after all! Sometimes rational Jack is better, sometimes horny Jack is better, depending on the situation. You're probably right, though. Rational Jack is better right now. I agree with you: Charlotte needs to be loved, but based on the fact that you think she deserves to be loved, you might be angry with me after this chapter.

By the time I finished that last part, I was drooling. 'Jack-wearing-nothing-but-a-red-bow' AND Will? Every girl's fantasy! You're right: the possibilities are endless!

**smartie-teri:** Thanks!

**Jade Dragon 82:** Thank you very much!

**Rebel-Angel-of-the-Seas:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Ok, here's Chapter 11!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mistake**

Sleep didn't come to Charlotte that night. She lay tossing and turning in the extra bed that had been placed in Anamaria's cabin. She couldn't figure out what the kisses from Jack had meant. Did he care about her? Did he just want a whore? Charlotte shook her head. If that was the case, she would never give in. But that made her think about Jack's last words. 'You will be mine, love. But never a whore.' Obviously he wanted her, but not as a whore. Why? That brought her back to square one.

Charlotte let out a loud sigh and turned over again.

"What does it mean?" She muttered. "What does he want from me?"

"Why don't go just go ask him already?" Came Anamaria's frustrated voice. "Otherwise neither of us will get to sleep tonight."

Charlotte jumped. She hadn't known Anamaria was awake.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Anamaria's tone softened. "It's alright. Believe me, I was once asking myself those questions."

"You and Jack were together?" Charlotte asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Anamaria whispered. "It didn't work out though. He stole my ship."

Charlotte chuckled. When she stopped, there was a moment of silence before she said, "But you act like you hate him."

"Sometimes I do," Anamaria said, yawning. "I hate him for what he did to me. But sometimes I can't help but love him. He's a daft man, but a good man."

Charlotte said nothing and Anamaria sighed.

"Go talk to him already!" She cried. Charlotte jumped at her loud tone. Then she got out of bed.

"You're right," she said as she hurried towards the door. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Anamaria said softly.

* * *

Charlotte stood in front of his door, debating whether or not to go in. She could just go back to bed. It was the middle of the night and he was likely to be angry. No, she couldn't leave now. She had to know.

Charlotte opened the door and stepped in to the dark cabin quietly. She shut the door softly behind her and let her eyes adjust. The only light was the moonlight shining through but that was enough to find the bed. She stood at the side of it, watching Jack sleep. He looked peaceful. That was about to change.

She poked his side roughly.

Nothing.

She poked him again and said loudly, "Jack."

Nothing.

She cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted, "Jack!"

Before she knew what was happening, Charlotte was pinned underneath Jack. Obviously, he was awake.

"Jack, it's me!" Charlotte cried, his hands clutching her arms painfully.

"Oh," he muttered before loosening his grip. He didn't move though. "What are you doing in here at this hour?"

"I-" Charlotte stopped. What could she say? 'Jack, what did the kisses we shared mean to you?' If she said that, she would sound needy and desperate. Charlotte shook her head. She wouldnot be needy and desperate.

"Spit it out, darling," Jack groaned. "I'm tired."

Charlotte sighed. "Jack, why did you kiss me?"

Jack looked at her for a long time. Then he shrugged. "I kiss a lot of women, love. Why do I do it?" He paused and then grinned. "Because I'm a man."

Charlotte didn't smile or laugh at this remark. Jack noticed and his smile disappeared.

"Look, love," he said. "There's not a big explanation for any of the things I do. You're attractive, I kissed you. That's all. It was a mistake."

Charlotte didn't know what to say to that. A mistake? That hurt her more than it should of. She nodded curtly, shoved Jack off her and strode out the door. Jack watched her go and sighed before flopping back down.

Charlotte fell down on to her bed and closed her eyes. Why was this hurting her so much? She couldn't understand it.

"Stop it," she scolded herself quietly. "You're not looking for a relationship, you're not getting one. End of story. Everybody wins."

Nearby, Anamaria sighed.

"What happened?" She asked wearily.

"He said it was a mistake," Charlotte replied quietly.

"What?" Anamaria exclaimed. Anamaria could see how much Charlotte liked Jack and how this was hurting her. "I'll go kick his ass."

Without waiting for a response, Anamaria left and a few moments later, Charlotte drifted off to sleep to the sound of Jack's cries of pain.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Ok, so, I know Charlotte's making a pretty big deal about this. I mean, it's only a couple kisses, right? However, this is all new to her, so she doesn't quite know what to make of it. Anyway, review! 


	12. Tension Causes Drastic Measures

**

* * *

A/N:** Ok, ok I know it's been a LONG time since I have updated, something that is very strange for me since I usually update within a week or two. But everyone knows that now is a really busy time for everybody in school and I'm no exception. But now it's a four day weekend (woo hoo) and I actually have time to catch up on my reading and writing. By the way, whenever I read a review about the last chapter, there was always something like "Go Ana!" written in it, so let's all have I big round of applause for her! _Claps wildly. _Where would we be without that violent but awesome woman? So, I dedicate this chapter to Anamaria! Thanks to: Ok, ok I know it's been a LONG time since I have updated, something that is very strange for me since I usually update within a week or two. But everyone knows that now is a really busy time for everybody in school and I'm no exception. But now it's a four day weekend (woo hoo) and I actually have time to catch up on my reading and writing. By the way, whenever I read a review about the last chapter, there was always something like "Go Ana!" written in it, so let's all have I big round of applause for her! Where would we be without that violent but awesome woman? So, I dedicate this chapter to Anamaria! Thanks to: 

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** You say things will work out but who knows? Maybe Jack and Charlotte will go their separate ways… Only time will tell! Thanks for the review!

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate:** _Ducks to avoid amp. _Now, let's all just calm down. I know Jack pisses you off (he pisses me off too, even though I wrote the chapter) but we stick with him because we still love him! It's Jack, after all! Glad you found it funny and thanks for reviewing!

**Under-The-Moonlight:** Squee? Hmm, that's an interesting sound; don't think I've ever heard that one before. I don't really remember if you mentioned it either, but now we both know that I know that you are NorberttheDragon. Yeah, I would have definitely been overanalyzing it as well. I would have been in his room, helping Ana kick his ass. Yes, hooray for, and I quote, 'people who enjoy causing bodily harm to others!' Yes, I never do that either... Lol. Anger management, eh? Well, we've all been there.

**The lady of the shadows:** He doesn't know how to threat women? I really hope you meant that he doesn't know how to treat women or I will be very frightened by you. Thank you very much for the compliments. I did check your page but I didn't know which story you wanted me to read so I read you OUATIM fic and your POTC fic. They're both quite good, a few grammar mistakes here and there, but nothing major. Thanks for your review!

**Kara:** Ok, I'm going to be serious here for a minute, which is a first for me since I'm always laughing and joking around when I answer reviews. From a serious writing perspective, your review was the best I've ever read, for myself or for another writer. I've never gotten a review like yours before and I loved it. I loved how honest and descriptive you were, so thank you very much for that. First, the titles of stories are quite important to me too. The title represents the story and grabs people's attention but for some reason, it never takes me long to come up with my titles. I'm glad they're noticed and liked though. Second, I'm very happy that this sounds like a novel to you, even though it wasn't really a goal of mine. I'm actually in the process of writing a novel so to hear that is good for me. Third, thank you for your comment about my style of writing. I like to think that it is very passionate and carries a lot of emotion in it and I think that's very important because what is the story without the emotions? Finally, I noticed how you mentioned you've been writing for years so I know that you must know how wonderful it is to hear that you have true talent in writing. It may be the best compliment for me. I can tell that you must have talent in writing as well just by your review because of your ability to notice all the things you noticed and comment on them. As to your quote, I think I do understand it and even if I don't entirely, I will trust your word that I will. I really like the quote at the end and I will continue this story and others as long as there are people such as yourself who continue to read and enjoy them.

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Thank you! I agree with all you've said!

**smartie-teri:** Thanks! Now you get to see how it turns out but I warn you, their relationship is about to get a whole lot more complicated.

**psychotic kitten:** Glad it made you laugh but that's the first time I've heard to it referred to as a 'cute' part. Meh, first time for everything, right? Why do you think it was mean that he said he would have but not as a whore? I didn't mean for it to sound mean. Whoopsies. Yes, of course we still love him and of course Charlotte deserves better. Thank you, thank you, oh you're too kind! Yes I know what you mean how some authors won't have their characters get mad at Jack. But I think that makes the whole thing way too easy for Jack and although I love him, it's sometimes fun to make him suffer. And I shall return the applause back to you for being such a loyal and awesome reviewer! Bravo!

**cap'n sparra:** Yes, Jack is a slut and is very mean sometimes. But that's when Ana comes in and slaps him around a little bit. I know, I know, the updates are very late. I'm a very rude person. _Hangs head in shame. _Lol. Anyway, I'm here now, so let's all just put it behind us before someone attacks me...

**Freak In Corner:** Thanks very much!

Chapter 12!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Tension Causes Drastic Measures**

Time on the _Black Pearl _passed excruciatingly slowly for Charlotte. She avoided Jack at all times, never talking to him unless necessary. She scolded herself for being so weak, for those in the Walter family are _never _weak. But she couldn't control it. Jack had hurt her, very much so, with his remark. Apparently, kissing her was a mistake. What else was? Was taking her aboard a mistake? Was meeting her one as well? Charlotte tried not to think about it.

Jack was in a very bad mood. He stood at the helm, his thoughts as harsh as the bright sun beaming down on him. Charlotte hadn't spoken to him since the incident in his cabin a few days ago, which he was still sore about, in more ways than one. He still had bruises from Anamaria's beating. Charlotte's reactions to him irritated him. When he had said it was a mistake kissing her, he could see the hurt on her face even in the dark. Why was she so hurt? She shouldn't have been. They could never be more than business associates and possibly friends. And now, whenever he approached her, Charlotte fumbled with an excuse and hurried away like a frightened rabbit. Jack didn't like it one bit.

The captain decided to confront Charlotte about it and found the woman in question in the cabin she shared with Ana. She was sitting on her bed, her eyes unfocused, her expression sad. He sighed and sat heavily next to her.

"Charlotte, love," he said. "We need to talk. I-"

Charlotte snapped to reality and her familiar expression of hurt and nervousness took over her face.

"Apologies, Captain," she muttered. "But I'm needed in the galley. I should be there already." She rose to leave but Jack was too quick. He had her wrist clasped firmly in his hands before she was on her feet.

"I believe that can wait, darling," he said quietly. "Have a seat."

Charlotte sank back down slowly.

"Ok," she said carefully. "What would you like to talk about, Captain?"

'_All of a sudden it's Captain,'_ Jack thought. _'What happened to Jack?' _

"The other night, in my cabin," Jack said. "When I told you-"

He didn't get a chance to finish before Charlotte bolted up.

"I really wouldn't like to talk about that, Captain," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me-"

Jack had her pinned against the wall before she could blink. He rested his head against her shoulder for a moment before speaking.

"I didn't want to do this," he said when he saw the frightened expression of Charlotte's face. "Believe me when I say that, love. But you won't talk to me, won't let me explain, what else am I supposed to do?"

Charlotte smiled bitterly. "Since when does Captain Jack Sparrow ever explain his actions? Since when does he care about the people he walks all over?"

Jack sighed. "I didn't mean it, you know," he whispered. "My apologies."

Charlotte laughed. "I'm afraid it's going to take more than that, Captain." She yanked herself out of Jack's grip and stalked out.

* * *

Charlotte felt horrible. She hadn't meant to snap like that, but she was so angry and hurt. _'Stop this!' _She yelled silently and then sighed. _'I'm going soft.'_

That same thought was going through a certain captain's mind. He had gone to drastic measures to convince a woman that he was sorry and had almost revealed to her how much he cared about her. What was the matter with him? Questions raced through his mind and he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He was exhausted and stressed and all he wanted to do was sleep.

Jack ordered Gibbs to take the helm and headed towards his cabin, but found himself at Charlotte's instead. As he got there, Ana was coming out and shot him an extremely dirt look before stomping off. Jack entered quietly and found Charlotte asleep. She looked exhausted and sad. Jack felt a twinge of guilt. He picked her thin body up and carried her soundlessly to his cabin where he lay her down on his warm bed. After undressing to only his trousers, Jack climbed in too. He snuggled up to her body and felt that it was cold. Jack pulled the blankets over both of them and wrapped himself around her. He knew all hell would break loose when she woke up, but for now, he was going to enjoy falling asleep next to the only woman he had ever really cared about.

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, I know that it's short and crappy, but I've been so unorganized lately and I'm behind on EVERYTHING! But, you should still review so that I'm be encouraged to get my freakin' act together. 


	13. Dagger

**A/N:** I have returned with a new chapter this time! Less than a week ago, I told you guys I had lost my inspiration but it's back! Hope you enjoy it!

**SaMaRa KrYsTaL:** Thank you!

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** Savvy! Thanks for reviewing!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** You have the most piratey speech I've ever seen. Yes, I savvy! Its' true that everyone (even Charlotte) loves Jack but she who knows how pissed off she'll be when she wakes up? Well, I know but you don't.

You and me both buddy. It would be wonderful waking up next to Jack.

Of course she was tired. She's very depressed, you understand.

Ta and I'll try to listen to you and stay encouraged!

**psychotic kitten:** Thank you!

Don't worry about it! Maybe I'm just bad at understanding people's points.

I wish I were her too. _Sigh._ The possibilities.

**Under-the-Moonlight:** Ok, ok, I believe you. No need to get angry. Remember, deep breaths.

Unassify? Well, thanks to you, I really do learn something every day.

**Kara:** Close to perfect? Wow. Thank you so much. I can't say that I have heard of this CAPT business. The word 'testing', however, is enough for to feel bad for you. Thanks for meaning what you said. It means so much to me. Thanks for the luck. Lord knows I need it. I never get a chance to work on my book. Good luck to you too.

**Kill Mary Sue:** I would have accepted your opinion if you'd phrased it better but since you didn't, I'll be just as harsh. You're a pathetic ass who has nothing better to do than go around putting other people down for no reason. You're obviously a coward too because you wrote this review anonymously. You don't want to risk having anyone find out who you are. Doesn't this feel good?

**smartie-teri:** Don't worry, I haven't been on FanFiction for a long time either (before my Author's Note of course.)

No, Jack's not stupid but he's already tried talking to her. It did not work. Of course he realises the consequences of what he's done but he figures it can't get much worse and besides, it was impulse. He saw her and couldn't help but take her with him.

I respect your opinion, of course, and I believe you might be right. I'm definitely taking it in to consideration what you've said.

Of course I'm going to listen to you! I think you're advice is too good for you to have a bad effect on people. Whether the effect is good or bad depends on if the person you're effecting can cope with being corrected and being given advice, that's all.

I read your idea and it's actually ok. I think you should take it and write a story yourself. Or take any idea and write a story. I think you'd be a great writer! (And of course I'd be your constant reviewer!)

By the way, in the two reviews you've written, you've gotten you're point across. I'm willing to bet this chapter will shock you.

**LagolasLvr71:** Thanks very much for all of your eight reviews! Glad you're liking the story!

**silentfortitude:** Well, that first part definitely made me laugh! You're whole review made me feel better! Thank you so much! Sorry to here about your fanfic (I'm sure it didn't suck.) I would have you kick someone's ass and I'd help you do it too but the person was anonymous. What a shame, huh?

**Lady Fae:** Thank you SO much! I can't even describe to you how much your review picked me up! You rock!

**Your Supporter:** Okay, I definitely know where you're coming from since that's exactly how I felt when I read her review. I've even asked her why she hasn't written stories of her own. However, I also know where she's coming from and I don't think she's trying to be rude on purpose. Anyway, thank you for sticking up for me and supporting me when I needed it most! Hope you're enjoying the story!

**DragonSayer91:** Thanks for the review! Glad you like it!

**mouse10:** Thank you very much!

* * *

Chapter 13: Dagger

Jack awoke to meet the narrowed gaze of Charlotte.

"Now, love," he said hastily. "Let me explain…"

He never finished the sentence. He was cut off by the sharp pain of a dagger sinking in to his gut. His eyes opened wide as shock overtook him.

"I'm sorry Captain," Charlotte whispered before soundlessly slipping out of the bed and the cabin.

Jack lay still for a long time, drifting in and out of conciousness. Eventually, he found the strength tostagger out of bed and yank the dagger out of him. He almost passed out from the pain. It was much more extreme than the pain of an ordinary dagger wound and Jack wondered why. He didn't have much time to wonder for he sank back down on the bed and passed out.

Jack didn't know how much time had passed by the time he awoke once more. He felt stiff and his throat was parched. He was very weak but managed to stumble out of the cabin. He glanced up at the sun. It was late morning, early afternoon.

He didn't have a chance to do much else before Gibbs was upon him, helping him stand and speaking frantically.

"Captain, captain! What the hell happened to you?" He cried. "When you didn't come outside this morning, I figured you were simply sleeping late. I should have checked in! What happened?"

Jack shook his head. "Later, Gibbs. Where is she?"

"Charlotte?" Gibbs asked.

"Who else!" Jack snapped. "Where is she?"

"In the water," Gibbs said. "She said she wanted to take a swim."

Jack staggered over to the side of the boat. She was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"Gibbs!" He barked. "Where's the closest land?"

"Tortuga, Captain,"Gibbs said, grinning at the thought of the town.

"Within swimming distance?" Jack asked.

Gibbs chuckled. "Not unless you're not human, Captain."

Jack swore loudly. That was the exact problem. Charlotte wasn't human.

"I want her found!" Jack shouted. "Now!"

Gibbs frowned. "Don't you think you should be attended to first, Captain?"

"NOW!"

Gibbs scurried off to give orders and Jack stormed in to his cabin. He quickly collapsed on to his bed. He had no energy. Moments later, just as Jack was dozing off,the new ship doctor, Robertson,emerged and began attending to Jack's wound without a word. When he was finished, he sat down wearily.

"It doesn't look good, Captain," he said. "The cut is deep and the blade had drops of poison in it. You'llsurvive but it's going to be a rough recovery. For now, just sleep."

Jack managed to nod faintly and Robertson left the cabin.

Jack was hurting. He didn't mind the pain from the dagger wound but the pain of betrayal burned him. He cared about her, more than he could decribe, and she stabbed him, for God's sake! Suddenly, fury pushed his hurt aside. He would find her. She would pay. She would find out what happens to those who cross Captain Jack Sparrow.

**

* * *

****A/N:** SURPRISE! Bet you guys weren't expecting that, were you? I know it's cruelly short but I'll post the next chapter really soon, like within the week. So review! Tell me what you think!


	14. True Intentions

**

* * *

A/N:** I know, I know, I'm terrible. I said I was going to update in a week and it's been much longer than that. However, that being said, the delay is because of preparing for exams and who I am to decide when exams are? Anyway, many thanks to: 

**ortain:** Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it's suspenseful but don't die from it! Lol.

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** There, there. I know it was horrible of her but Jack's okay and that's what matters. Well, that and Jack's revenge.

**mouse10:** Thanks so much!

**blossomlite:** Yeah, it was kind of wicked, wasn't it? Anyway, thanks very much! Toodles!

**LegolasLvr71:** Thanks! I'm glad to be back!

**Koyuki 14:** You're hilarious! "Just thinking about Johnny Depp saying that- WHO!and doing that OH!" Yes, you're right, it does make him sexier but then again, what doesn't?

Thank you SO much! You're compliments are so nice! And yes, we savvy!

**smartie-teri:** Yes! I shocked you! Score! Lol, thank you! Your advice has really helped me out.

You're second review was um… interesting. Lol. Seriously though, you had some valid points but this is not my argument so I'm just going to not interfere.

**Under-the-Moonlight:** Glad to hear it.

Why, thank you! Yeah, it is kind of rude, but I don't think she cares at this point.

Yes, off to Tortuga. Where else? Yes, it'll be fun for those of us who aren't a gal guilty of stabbing a sexy captain or that sexy (but very angry) captain. _Steals Under-the-Moonlight's rum and drinks it._

**LoLoMo:** Wow, I got an awesome reaction out of you. Lol. Yes, she sure knows how to get people back when they piss her off, doesn't she?

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Awwww, you're so nice to me! Yeah, she is sort of a mean person. But kill her? Wow, that's angry. Lol.

Thanks for sticking up for me. I realise there are some stupid people out there but I couldn't help by be a little depressed by it. Whatever, though, I'm over it. That ass isn't worth getting too upset over.

Thank you so much for the compliments, the tip and for sticking with me.

Now, I am pleased to present, Chapter 14!

* * *

**Chapter 14: True Intentions**

Charlotte lay on the beaches of Tortuga, pondering what she had done to Jack. She had just finished swimming several miles at an extremely rapid pace but she felt no physical fatigue, just mental. She was wondering if she'd done the right thing. Should she have just turned down the man's offer? Should she have walked away? More than anything else, she was frightened. Not for her life, but for Jack's. She wondered if he had survived the wound. Maybe the poison hadn't been necessary. Maybe the whole thing hadn't been necessary.

Charlotte didn't know how long she lay there but all too soon, she heard the sounds of excited cries as people spotted the Black Pearlsailing rapidly towards Tortuga. Charlotte sat up and saw the ship. She sighed. She could see Jack's livid expression in her head. It wouldn't be long until she saw it in reality.

The young woman stood and brushed herself off before walking off towards a nearby bar. She ordered a large mug of rum and sat in the shadows, waiting. It was no time at all before Jack's crew burst in.

"Where's Jack?" One of the many prostitutes asked, pouting.

"On the ship, my pet," A crewman answered. "He's been injured real bad, I'm afraid. But he'll be back in action tomorrow. I can keep you company until then."

The woman grinned and went to fetch him a drink. Charlotte sipped her drink, mulling over the situation. She could easily escape this place. She could "borrow" a ship and sail far away. She could disappear. But did she want to?

Charlotte sat like that for a long time before she made up her mind. She walked out of the bar and down to the docks. There were only two ships: the Back Pearl and a smaller white ship. There was the ship she needed. She strode quickly to the ship, made sure no one was looking and went aboard. There she was… aboard the Black Pearl once more.

She wasted no time feeling the joy of being back on the lovely ship. She walked soundlessly in to Jack's bed and was met with the sad sight of Jack. He was lying unconscious on his bed, twitching every once and awhile. His sleeping face was contorted in pain.

Charlotte felt pity wash over her. She slowly made her way over to Jack and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached out cautiously and stroked his sweaty face. She knew she couldn't leave him at this point so she made herself more comfortable and stayed with him.

Jack awoke several hours later and the pain hit him instantly. He let out a small groan and the sting of the poison shot through his veins. The medicine Robertson had given him weren't doing much. He closed his eyes, about to drift off to sleep again, when he heard it. A quiet shuffle. Jack stiffened and slowly opened his eyes. No one was there. He struggled to sit up and peered in to the dark corners of his room. There. He saw it now. The faint shape of a person sitting in his chair in the back corner.

"Show yourself," Jack barked and instantly regretted it. The effort of sounding menacing was hurting him.

The person stood slowly and emerged from the shadows. Charlotte. Fury filled Jack. He felt like he was going to explode from it.

"You," he hissed. "I ought to kill you."

"As if you could," Charlotte sighed. "As if you could stand. I made the poison Jack, I'm quite familiar with what it does."

"I'm sure you do," Jack snarled. "Is that regret I hear in your voice? Sorry, are we? It's a bit too late for that, I'm afraid."

"I know it is," Charlotte said quietly. "But for your information, I do feel regret. I am sorry. I didn't want to do it."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, his eyebrows raised. "Then why did you, darling? Please, do share."

"I cannot say," Charlotte said, eyes lowered to the floor. "My business is confidential."

"Come on," Jack said. "I think I have a right to know. Imight diefrom your "business"."

"Alright," Charlotte said, finally looking Jack in the eye. "I was sent to kill you."

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	15. What Comes Next?

**

* * *

A/N:** Happy summer holidays again! (I already said that when I updated "Unforgiven and Unforgotten" but there's nothing wrong with saying it more than once, is there? Of course not!) Many thanks to: 

**smartie-teri:** Goodness, you must have gotten yourself in to quite a state asking all these questions and worrying about what's going to happen. Never fear, though, I'm not going to leave you wondering for much longer. Would I do that to you? Of course not.

I understand completely. I am the expertof foul moods and getting carried away, let me tell you. Good attitude, though, not caring when people have a problem with you. Because as far as I'm concerned, there's no problem. I've said this before and I'll say it again: I'm all for constructive criticism as long as it's not cruel. Seriously, I don't have a problem with it. Keep on reviewing! (That is, if you still want to after all this confusion.)

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** Haha, you make me laugh! You only need to keep wondering for a few more minutes before it all makes sense. Thanks for reviewing!

**JessieRose:** You are forgiven, of course! Thanks so much!

**zareen:** Thanks very much! Glad you're enjoying it!

**Elizabeth Turner:** Well, you've got the facts right. But there's nothing messed up. Don't worry, it'll all be clarified soon. All in good time, my friend.

**LegolasLvr71:** Lol. Well, I certainly don't want him dead, if that makes you feel better. But there are some crazy people out there.

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass:** Lol, you're so crazy, it's hilarious! You're going to have to read to get all your questions answered.

**LoLoMo:** Yeah, you're right. What are you going do, though, right?

**Under-the-Moonlight:** Cheers!

Yes, I'm afraid it's true, but look on the bright side, Jack survived, didn't he? Alright, alright, no threats are needed, not when we have good old rum! You go do that!

**Anaknusan:** I'm glad you think so! Oh well, you can't win them all, but at least it eventually started working again. Thanks very much! Off you go then!

**Koyuki 14:** You're welcome! Don't even worry about that fool! You gave a pretty accurate description of him. Lol. We're definitely savvy!

Chapter 15!

**

* * *

****Chapter 15: What Comes Next?**

Shock. It hit Jack like a wall and paralysed him. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't even breathe.

Charlotte watched Jack fight off his surprise with a blank look on her face. It took a few minutes for Jack to finally get himself under control.

"You were-" he began before Charlotte cut him off.

"Sent to kill you, yes," she finished.

"You lie!" Jack hissed. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true.

"I wish," Charlotte said sadly.

Jack studied her for a moment, searching every inch of her face for a lie. When he found none, he sighed heavily and motioned to his cabinet of rum.

"Get me rum," he said wearily. "And get yourself some if you like."

Charlotte crossed the room and fetched two bottles of rum. She placed one in the captain's hand and kept one for herself. She then sat uneasily in a chair by Jack's bed, taking small and frequent sips of rum.

"Well," Jack snapped impatiently.

"Well what?" Charlotte said, frowning.

"Tell me how the bloody hell we find ourselves in this situation!"

"Oh, alright," Charlotte said quickly. "It happened a few days before you came to Tortuga and "picked me up"." Charlotte stopped to shoot a glare at Jack before continuing. "A note was delivered to the pub I was staying in. It was from a man named Roger Ashford."

Jack choked on his rum and Charlotte arched an eyebrow.

"You know him, I assume?" She said, amused.

Jack nodded as he coughed and gestured for her to continue.

"Ashford's note said he wanted to meet me to discuss some business he needed attending to," Charlotte continued. "I wasn't surprised. Everyone knows about my immortality and killing abilities, so I've been approached several times by people who need me to... "attend" to someone, you might say."

Jack snorted. "So basically, you'd meet up with some stranger, they'd tell you about someone they don't like, you'd go off and kill the person and then get paid for it."

Charlotte simply nodded. "It's a good way to make money. The jobs are easy and I get paid handsomely for them."

"You're worse than a pirate, mate," Jack said, shaking his head.

Charlotte snorted. "I wouldn't go that far. Anyway, I met up with Ashford. He told me thathe wanted meto kill you. He told me everything he knew about you. The only thing he didn't tell me is why he wanted you dead."

"And you didn't ask?" Jack asked incredulously.

'It's not my job to ask questions," Charlotte said shortly. "Ashford predicted you'd be arriving within the next few days. "Sparrow and his crew can't stay away from Tortuga for long," he tells me. Sure enough, a couple days later, there you are. Ashford told me that as soon as you saw me you'd know who I was and you'd want to go after the treasure."

'Pirate," Jack said, shrugging.

"He was right again," Charlotte said, ignoring Jack's remark. "I'd been in the bar five minutes before you approached me."

"So, everything fromthe barto about fifteen minutes ago has been a lie," Jack accused.

"Don't be stupid," Charlotte snapped. "Why would I lie? The truth was the perfect cover story. Ashford told me to stick to the facts until the opportune moment came along. He said that after I killed you I was to escape back to Tortuga. But I got too involved. As time passed, I started caring less about Ashford and more about you and the treasure. I had to make my move before I backed out. But it was too late. The perfect opportunity presented itself and I didn't take it."

"Didn't take it?" Jack cried. "Why the bloody hell do you think I'm here and not in some tavern?"

"Think about it Jack," Charlotte said calmly. "I worried that you wouldn't survive the wound even though I knew you would. One, I didn't put nearly enough poison on the blade to kill you. Two, if I had really wanted to kill you, I would have stabbed you in the throat."

Jack's hand flew to his throat as if to protect it from her.

"So," he said after a moment's silence and after his hand had slowly left his throat. "What comes next, love? You're obviously not going to kill me and I won't be able to bring myself to hunt you down and destroy you once I heal."

"Like you could," Charlotte muttered but Jack ignored her.

"So what now?" He asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "I guess we just go our separate ways. You go find the treasure and I go deal with Ashford. After that, I'll find you, claim my knife and continue living life as a mortal."

Jack said nothing and Charlotte nodded.

"See you around, Captain," she said quietly, walking towards the door. When she reached it however, Jack stopped her.

"Wait, love!" he said. Charlotte stopped, turned and looked expectantly at him. "That won't work out."

"Why?" Charlotte asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, darling," he said. "Come a little closer and I'll tell you."

Charlotte raised both eyebrows and took a step forward. Jack motioned for her to come closer. Charlotte took another step. Jack gestured again. This continued until Charlotte was standing right beside his bed.

"Why won't it work?" Charlotte asked.

"Because I don't want you to leave again," Jack said, pulling her on to the bed and kissing her passionately.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well, there you have it. I hope that cleared up some of the confusion. Now review! 

PS. Before I forget, I just finished the new Harry Potter book and it's good but _really _sad. Don't worry, I won't give anything away! For those of you who've finished it or are reading it, how do you like it?


	16. Separate Ways

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I've been really, really busy with getting ready for school and then school itself. Anyway, how's life treating eveyone right now? Many thanks to: 

**The future Mrs. Jack Sparrow:** So do I, which is exactly why I'm not giving anything away. Thank you kindly!

**blossomlite:** Thank you! Yeah, I've noticed that too. It's always the same idea and J.K. Rowling's just dragging it on. Book five was pretty damn sad… I can't decide if book five or six is sadder. Thanks again! Bye!

**Princess of Pirates:** You'll just have to wait and see!

**Sparrow's Lovely Lass:** Yeah, I guess you're right. Personally, I was thankful that he didn't dwell on it too much because when he's really frustrated or sad, he always sulks and freaks out at Hermione and Ron ALL the time, which I find extremely irritating. Lol, I didn't want it to end like that either. I would have preferred anyone to die but the person that did die. I hope you're right about book seven being different because I would hate for the last Harry Potter book to be as disappointing as this one. Anyway, thanks for your comments on the chapter!

**Spirit of the Sky:** Thank you very much!

**mouse10:** Thank you! I'm glad you loved the book so much!

**Queen.Bowie.Jack.Sparrow.Lover:** Thank you so much!

Yeah, I saw it. There were a few things I didn't like about it but overall, it was very good. Lol, five times? That's pretty insane! That's what I was like for Pirates of the Caribbean. I think I saw it like nine times in theatres of something like that.

**LegolasLvr71:** That's what makes it interesting, mon ami! Thanks a lot!

**Anaknusan:** Why thank you!

Lol. Yeah, it was a shock for me too. The last quidditch game, you say? I think I vaguely remember what you're talking about. Lol.

**smiles for all:** Thank you! Lol, so does every Jack Sparrow fan but unfortunately, we just have to keep dreaming. Life's so unfair sometimes!

Thanks so much! You and my other great reviewers make me feel a lot better!

**Koyuki 14:** Yup, all done. Thanks very much! That's ok. Sigh, I miss staying up until 3:30 in the morning. Stupid school! Anyway, thanks a lot!

Lol, sorry mom. I'm going to go update right now!

**Bloody Jack Flint:** Thanks for your opinion. It doesn't really matter what you say though, because I like writing the story and I've got lots of reviewers who love reading it, so the story's going to continue.

**smartie-teri:** Hey there! Where'd you go on vacation? (If you don't mind my asking.)

Thanks a lot. I thought it was about time to clear some things up with Charlotte and I'm really happy with the reaction I got. I'm really glad you picked up on Charlotte's professionalism and commented on it. I figured that an assassin should always be very calm and confident (especially when discussing business) and I really enjoyed writing this because no matter what Jack said or how he said it, it didn't get to Charlotte.

Yeah, I was debating whether or not she should leave but I had to be kind of realistic about it. Would Jack really let her walk out of there again? I don't think so. You'll have to wait and see what happens, though. Maybe she'll stay, maybe she'll leave, maybe there will be another twist. Who knows? (Besides me, that is.)

Anyway, thanks again. Your reviews never fail to impress me because you've always got such complicated and great opinions.

**ortain:** Thanks! Please don't feed me to the crocodiles! Lol.

Chapter 16!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Separate Ways**

Jack stirred early the next morning. He rolled over sleepily and wasn't surprised when he found the other side of his bed to be empty. He placed his hand on the sheets there and found them to be warm. Charlotte had only left recently but Jack knew that she was long gone by now.

Jack sighed. He had persuaded Charlotte to stay with him for the night. They had talked and Jack had tried to convince her to do... other things, but she had resisted. Jack hadn't really minded, though. Just being near her made him happy. And being away from her hurt him more than he could describe.

'_Why does her leaving hurt me like this?' _he asked himself.

'_Because you love her,' _a small voice said inside his head.

'_What?' _Jack cried silently. _'That's daft! Jack Sparrow doesn't fall in love!'_

'_Face it, Jack,' _the voice said. _'You used to only care about her but now you've fallen in love with her.'_

'_You're wrong,'_ Jack thought feebly.

'_Am I?' _it said. _'Think about it, Jack. Why did you want her to stay with you last night? Why is it hurting you so much that she's gone? Why are you worried about her right now?'_

Jack didn't answer.

"I think I've finally gone crazy," he muttered.

* * *

Charlotte walked through Tortuga. She had left Jack only minutes before but missed him already. 

_'Why do I miss him so much?' _she asked herself before shaking her head. She had no time to think of that. She had to find Ashford.

She wandered through many bars and pubs before she found him. He was sitting with his crew at a booth at the back of a pub. She made her way over to him. As he spotted her, he dismissed his crew and motioned for her to sit down across from him.

"So," Ashford said as she sat down. "Is he dead?"

Charlotte tried to say no but she couldn't bring herself to tell the truth. She knew that the instant Ashford knew that Jack was still alive, he would go after him.

"Yes," she said in a low voice, not meeting his eyes.

"Good," Ashford said, grinning cruelly. "I'm glad I could- wait."

Charlotte looked up as he cut his sentence short. Ashford put a finger under her chin and forced her to look in to his eyes.

"You're lying to me," Ashford hissed.

"No, I'm not," Charlotte said, her gaze steady but her blood running cold.

"Yes, you are," Ashford said, his anger evaporating as he leaned back and continued conversationally. "There's nouse denying it. You'll only make it worse for yourself."

Charlotte sighed. She was stuck.

"So," Ashford said. "He's still alive. In what condition?"

Charlotte knew there was no point in lying. "He's recovering from a wound from a poson dagger."

"Ah," Ashford said, pleased. "You did some damage, at least. He will be easy to eliminate now. Why didn't you finish the job, I wonder?"

Charlotte lowered her gaze and Ashford chucked cruelly.

"I can't believe it," he said. "You've fallen for Sparrow."

"That's ridiculous," Charlotte snapped and Ashford raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, no need to get angry," he said. "Now to decide what to do with Sparrow. You've complicated my plans and this irritates me. I was told that you're the best."

"I am the best," Charlotte said. "I could've killed him if I wanted to."

"Then why didn't you?" Ashford asked, eyebrows raised. He already knew the answer. She had fallen in love with the wretched pirate.

"I got too involved," she said simply. Ashford studied her for a minute. Either she hadn't realised it herself or she had no desire to discuss it with him. Not that he cared, either way.

"No point in dwelling on it," Ashford said, dismissing her excuse and standing up. "We've no time to lose. You'll stay on my ship tonight and we'll discuss the plans for Jack Sparrow's termination."

**

* * *

A/N:** There you have it! Hope you enjoyed it! Review, please! 


	17. Death

**

* * *

A/N:** Man, it's been a long time since I've written! Almost two WHOLE months! How do you wonderful people manage to bear with me? I don't know, but I thank you very much for doing so. Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal:** Thanks!

**Don Juanita Triumphant:** I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But I'm glad you like it so much!

**Spikez-babe91:** Thanks so much! I found your whole little rant quite amusing. You needn't worry, it will all come together…or will it? Muahahahaha!

**smartie-teri:** You, my dear, never fail to amaze me with the length or your wonderful reviews. For starters, I'm quite glad you found it splendidly good. As to the remark about Jack and Charlotte _ehemming_ (I think that's hilarious!), I can quite understand your confusion for I, the idiotic writer, did not make it clear. Jack's intentions were obvious in his actions (Aka: pulling Charlotte down on the bed and kissing her passionately) and he almost succeeded until Charlotte finally realised what was happening and began to resist because she is not ready to give in to the suave Captain.

Yes, it's all making sense. I find it very interesting to read about how you're piecing it all together. Now, the explication to your second issue (God, I'm glad you're around to call me on these huge flaws… who knows what kind of crap I'd be writing otherwise). You must understand, Ashford is a cruel man and he's amused with Charlotte's infatuation, if you will. So, he thinks it would be fun to make her kill the man she loves. Of course, he'll have a tighter reign on her this time, to ensure that she doesn't back out of it once again.

Pestering is most definitely not the appropriate word for it. All your doing is picking up on details and pointing out flaws, which may sound bad, but it's really not (not to me anyway.) I too think it's very important that the readers point out illogical stuff to the writer so that he or she can fix it. So, I thank you. I'm so used to you that a chapter without one or more of these reviews seems incomplete. And I have no reason to be angry with you. An author who is unable to have flaws in their stories pointed out to them isn't a very good writer at all, are they? Of course not.

I'm sorry to hear that your summer wasn't very good. You'll just have to have an extra awesome summer next summer! By the way, you were right about the separate thing. Goodness, I am just the worst writer ever! Honestly! Who spells a word wrong in their title? Well, I'm going to have to fix that! (The next thing I say is going to be the last thing I say in this monstrous review, I promise.) Go review "Burden or Blessing" and "Unforgiven and Unforgotten" already! The latest chapters may suck and I'll never know if you don't review!

**Koyuki 14** Lol. Time after time, you continue to amuse me beyond belief. You must stop worrying though, silly! It's unhealthy!

Chapter 17!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Death**

Ashford led Charlotte along the road until they reached his ship. The boarded and entered his cabin. Charlotte sat stiffly upon a lush chair and clasped her hands in front of her. Ashford collected two bottles of rum and sat down across from Charlotte before tossing the woman one of the bottles, which she easily caught. Ashford sat back comfortably.

"Now," he drawled to himself. "What to do with Sparrow? What do to? How to eliminate him?"

Charlotte attempted to block these terrible words from her mind. She took a quick swig of rum, which helped nothing for it reminded her only of the man she was desperately trying not to think of.

"What do you think, Charlotte?" Ashford was saying.

"I think nothing on the matter," Charlotte replied, her eyes down.

"Of course you think something," Ashford argued. "You're the best assassin there is. You live for this. You're bound to have all sorts of creative ideas."

"You want my opinion?" Charlotte asked emotionlessly and the man before her nodded. "A bullet to the head while he slumbers. Quick, simple, messy for nothing but the pillow."

Ashford sighed. "That's hardly creative but it will have to do. It's efficient and I'm all for efficiency. Alright, we shall do it this evening once we are certain he has drifted off."

Charlotte nodded curtly and left the cabin.

* * *

All was dark as Charlotte and Ashford crept over to the _Black Pearl_. They both knew the ship well, Charlotte having stayed there and Ashford having fought there, so they had no trouble reaching the Captain's cabin unseen. Charlotte stopped abruptly before the door. She didn't know if she could go through with this. She loved this ship and its Captain. She wanted to harm neither. 

Ashford shoved her in the back roughly.

"Do not even consider backing out," he hissed. "This time, I'm here to make certain my will is done."

Charlotte glared at him and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked. This wrenched at Charlotte's heart. When Charlotte had stayed on this ship, the crewmembers had told her that Jack had always locked his door before Charlotte had come along. When she had entered the picture, however, he had always kept it unlocked in hope that she would join him. Obviously, he still hoped that she would return tohis ship and cabin.

Ashford's noise of impatience startled Charlotte back to reality and she entered the cabin noiselessly, picking her way skillfully through the mess. She shook her head at the dozens of empty rum bottles that were scattered about. Poor Jack. Ashford, on the other hand, was not as graceful and stumbled over one of the bottles. He fell over, swearing and the bottle rolled against the wall and smashed.

Charlotte smirked at the man sprawled out on the floor. "Nice work, boss."

Ashford opened his mouth to retort but he shut it again when a sleepy groan emerged from Jack.

"Love?"

Charlotte froze for an instant before turning slowly, dreading what she knew she would see. She turned completely and was met with the sight of Jack, shirtless and smirking sleepily. He was on his side and his head was propped up on his hand.

"You came back," he said simply.

"You could say that," Charlotte said, grimacing.

"I knew you would," he said, smiling. "I-"

At that moment, Jack caught sight of Ashford, who was slowly standing up, cursing rum bottles under his breath. Jack immediately sat up, all humor gone from his face. His eyes had darkened to a terrifying black.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here, Charlotte?" He asked in a quiet and dangerous voice, his eyes never leaving Ashford.

Ashford moved to right behind Charlotte and brought his voice close to her ear, which infuriated Jack further.

"Do it," Ashford whispered to the woman. "Do it now."

Charlotte, as if in a trance, pulled out her pistol and pointed it at Jack. The fury left Jack's eyes and all that was left was confusion and hurt.

"Charlotte, love?" Jack choked out. "What are you doing?"

"Do it," Ashford whispered again.

"Love?"

"Do it."

"Charlotte, talk to me!"

"Do it!"

"Charlotte!"

"Do it now!"

"Don't, Charlotte, love! I know you don't want this!"

"Don't listen to him! Do it now!"

"Don't do it!"

"DO IT NOW!"

Charlotte felt as if her head was exploding. She screamed, which silenced both men.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before shutting her eyes tightly and pulling the trigger.

**

* * *

A/N:** Duh duh duh! Pretty intense, huh? Now, review! You know you want to rant about how terrible I am for doing this! 


	18. No More Business

**

* * *

A/N:** HAPPY FREAKIN' NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! What's everyone doing? Partying hard I hope! That's what I should be doing but unfortunately, my plans fell through at the last minute. Damn! Oh well, I had a pretty crazy night the other night which I'm still recovering from so it's all good. Many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Oh man, it would be absolutely hilarious if you actually wet yourself! Thanks so much and you're right, Jack is quite sexy!

**Koyuki 14:** Lol, calm yourself! You read this in school? That's hilarious! Man, you're like my idol!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** It sure has and I'm so glad you've continued to read and enjoy my story. You're ranting is pretty amusing but don't worry, all your questions will be answered soon.

**Eriks Angels:** I'm sorry you can't concentrate, lol. Maybe you'll be able to after this chapter. Thanks a lot though, I'm glad you like it!

**Renajah:** Well, I think I just did! I'm glad you feel so, uh… passionate about the story though. Lol. A mofoe? That's hilarious! I haven't heard that word in ages!

**mouse10:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Princess of Pirates:** Thanks so much!

**smartie-teri:** I absolutely adore the way you started this review! It's so funny! It's also pretty amusing how you just babble (not in a bad way) about what could have happened. I love that! Ok, to understand Ashford's actions, you have to truly understand how morbid and screwed up he really is. He really, really hates Jack (you'll find out why later) and only wants to cause him as much pain as possible. He's a tad crazy, in case you hadn't noticed, and doesn't just want Jack to die, just like that. He wants to make Jack's death the most terrible experience of his life as opposed to quick and painless. That's alright, I'm glad that you reviewed at all. You seem to have disappeared off the face of the earth again, so please start reviewing again!

**lore:** Ok, I'll get right on that. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 18!

* * *

**Chapter 18: No More Business**

"I'm sorry," she whispered before shutting her eyes tightly and pulling the trigger. With a loud bang, the bullet left the gun and entered Ashford's chest. He stared at Charlotte, his wide-eyed gaze landing on the gun pointed over her shoulder. Without a word, Ashford fell to the floor and in to darkness. Charlotte dropped the gun and crouched down, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Charlotte, love?" Jack asked gently. "Why are you sorry?"

"He was my employer," Charlotte said. "I detested the job he gave me but he was nevertheless my boss. He gave me a job and money and was much better behaved than many of my other employers. He trusted me and I betrayed him."

"Charlotte, how can you say that!" Jack exclaimed, shocked. "He was a horrible bloke who wanted me killed! Don't be sorry!"

"I know I shouldn't be Jack," Charlotte said, looking up at him. "And I'm so sorry about of this. I'm a terrible person."

"Come here, love," Jack sighed and Charlotte straightened up and crawled in to bed next to him. "You're not a terrible person, not at all."

"I never wanted to hurt you, Jack," whispered Charlotte. "I just couldn't get too involved. Don't take it personally, it's just business."

"Just business?" Jack repeated incredulously. "Is that all we ever were?"

Charlotte sighed and nestled her head in to his shoulder. "Of course not. I realise that and I'm done with it now, Jack. No more of my business. I'm all yours now."

"Really?" Jack grinned. "All mine? I could think of a few things we could do now that you're mine."

Charlotte swatted him playfully. "I meant for finding the treasure, Jack."

Jack pouted and Charlotte laughed, kissing him gently on the lips. Jack responded eagerly and flipped her over so that he was now on top of her. He kissed her passionately, with a hunger that had been growing inside of him since he had first laid eyes on her. Jack paused briefly, looking in to Charlotte's eyes and silently asking her for permission. Charlotte nodded quickly and quickly began kissing him again. Jack grinned wickedly and began one of his favourite activities.

* * *

A while later, Jack awoke and grinned as he felt the warmth of Charlotte's naked body against his. He pulled her closer to him, kissing the soft skin of her shoulder gently. Charlotte stirred slightly and blinked sleepily up at him. 

"Hi," she whispered, yawning.

"Hello, love," Jack smirked. "Tired you out, did I?"

"Shut up, Sparrow," she murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

"So, does this officially mean that I don't have to be worried about getting killed in my sleep anymore?" asked Jack. Charlotte nodded. "Excellent. I need a good night's sleep."

"Look who's tired now," Charlotte smirked.

"Quiet you," Jack chuckled as he pulled himself out of bed, provoking a moan of disappointment from the woman in his bed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to talk to my crew," Jack said. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Jack!" Charlotte called, laughing as Jack left the cabin. "You're naked!"

Jack stepped outside and was greeted by cheers and applause by his entire crew.

"The walls are very thin, Captain!" Someone yelled.

Charlotte heard that comment and blushed slightly. She couldn't believe that Jack had walked outside in all his glory and that the crew hadn't minded. They were probably used to it. That thought provoked a twinge of something she couldn't identify inside of her. What was it? Hurt? Betrayal? Envy?

Jack just smirked. "Gentlemen and Anamaria," Jack said. "We longer have to worry about the lovely lass in there killing me!"

The crew cheered and applauded once more before settling down to let Jack continue.

"Our focus is now completely on the treasure that will soon be ours!"

The cheers and yells were the loudest of all this time around. Jack grinned at his crew and gave them the permission to celebrate before returning to his cabin.

"Are you alright, love?" Jack frowned, seeing the strange expression on Charlotte's face. She snapped out of her trance and nodded.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling slightly at him.

"Well, now that those lads are occupied," Jack said, grinning wickedly. "Who's up for round two?"

**

* * *

A/N:** And there you have it! All of that made sense, right? I just haven't written this story for so long and I'm feeling a tad tipsy right now, so you know. Anyways, please review! It is a time for celebration and such, after all, where you're supposed to be happy and give. So, I say, give me a review and I'll be happy. Lol. Alright, enough of that. But seriously, do review, it means a lot to me. Thanks so much! Happy New Year! 


	19. The Beginning Of A Feeling

**

* * *

A/N:** Now I've been getting a lot of people asking the same question: what happened to Ashford's body? Some of you have been freaking out about it but don't worry! I haven't forgotten about it. So now that that's taken care of, many thanks to: 

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal:** Hey, that's very good news! Thanks very much!

**Koyuki 14:** Lol, I'm glad you think so. Aww, that's nice, thanks!

**Renajah:** Oh, I'm sorry I made you wait so long but thanks for reviewing again!

**Amanda:** Thank you so much!

**Kara:** Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! It certainly has been awhile for us, hasn't it? Yes, damn love always gets in the way.

Ok, just calm down. Like I already said, I haven't forgotten about the body, I would never forget something that important.

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Don't worry, that'll all be explained. Perhaps I should have explained it all in the last chapter but meh. Yeah, lol, probably. When is that man not drinking? Yes, I think I would be too. Perhaps I will make something out of that. Hey, you never know.

**miserablecow:** I'm glad you liked it and that I could make you laugh. Fear not, I'm going to explain it.

**Princess of Pirates:** Lol, you're hilarious! No, he's never had enough! No man has ever had enough! Lol, happy you liked it and thanks!

**My True Love:** Thanks very much!

**

* * *

****Chapter 19: The Beginning Of A Feeling**

It was very early morning and Jack and Charlotte were asleep after hours of strenuous activities. Charlotte was snuggled in to Jack's arms until all of a sudden, she shot out of bed. Jack was awoken by the abrupt movement and blinked sleepily at her.

"Whasmmatter?" He asked incoherently, yawning widely.

"Where's Ashford?" Charlotte asked, eyes wide with fear. She had just remembered that she didn't know where his body had gone. She looked around wildly.

"What?"

"Where's Ashford? Where is his body? WHERE IS HE?"

"Love, calm down," Jack said, hopping out of bed and encircling Charlotte's shaking body in his arms. "It's alright, he's gone."

"Gone?" Charlotte whispered.

"Yes, love," said Jack, soothingly. "It's over now. A few members of my crew came and took his body. Threw it deep in to the ocean. He's gone forever."

"When did your crew come in? I never saw them." Charlotte said, looking up at her lover.

"I don't know," Jack shrugged. "I woke up a few hours after we both fell asleep and I went outside to check on my crew. Before I came in here to go back to sleep, Gibbs told me that they had gotten rid of Ashford's body but he never told me the exact time. Perhaps it was right when we fell asleep. Or perhaps it was when we were in the middle of _other _things."

Charlotte blushed furiously. "They might have come in while we were doing… _it_?"

"Don't be embarrassed, love," Jack chuckled. "They're quite used to it. Nothing can make these men blush anymore."

Charlotte said nothing to that comment. She was experiencing the same horrid feeling of envy that she had felt the night before. She couldn't really understand why but it was definitely there and a little stronger than the night before.

"Let's got back to bed," said Jack. "It's too early." Charlotte allowed herself to be pulled back to bed. Despite the warmth of Jack's body and the comfort of his bed, Charlotte remained wide awake for many hours after before finally drifting off.

* * *

Charlotte awoke many hours later but didn't feel very refreshed. She looked over to see that Jack wasn't it bed with her and she was a little glad. The man was positively insatiable and had only one thing on his mind, even first thing in the morning. 

She dragged herself out of bed and pulled on the clothes strewn on the floor. She really needed new clothes, these ones were getting awfully old and dirty. She would have to ask Jack about that. Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair and stepped outside in to the bright sunshine. She spotted Jack at the helm and walked up to him. He glanced up and grinned as he laid eyes on her.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," he said as she drew near. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped one arm around her while keeping the other hand on the wheel to steer the ship. Charlotte placed her hands over his arm and leaned back in to his chest. She should have felt utterly content but there was something nagging at her. Something she couldn't place.

"You alright, love?" asked Jack, a worried look on his face.

"Of course," responded Charlotte. But she wasn't. What was bothering her so much and why?

"Good," said Jack. "We'll be making a quick stop at the closest town to stock up on supplies and then we're off to get the treasure."

"Great," murmured Charlotte. Perhaps that would serve to occupy her mind for awhile.

* * *

It was early evening when land was spotted. The sun was just beginning its magnificent set as the _Pearl_ sliced soundlessly through the water until it was at the docks. The ship was buzzing with activity and the excitement of the men. They felt they deserved a rest and couldn't have picked a better spot, as this town was known for its ladies. 

Charlotte stood at the rail, watching in amusement as the crew practically ran off the ship and in to the crowds that had recently gathered near the docks, eagerly craning their necks for a glance at the infamous Jack Sparrow. Yes, he was a legend there, especially with the ladies, of which many had gathered, fixing their makeup and adjusting their dresses so that more cleavage was revealed.

Jack himself paid these women no mind, save for a tiny wink or grin every now and then, which was enough to send them in to swoons. No, tonight, he had only one woman in mind.

Jack silently walked up behind Charlotte and wrapped him arms around her, pressing himself in to her.

"Hey love," he said, his voice deep and husky. "I was thinking that you and I go find a nice private place where we can get rum and a room for the night. Hmm? What say you to that?"

"Tempting, to be sure," taunted Charlotte, smirking. "But I think I'll pass." She tried to pull away but only succeeded in making Jack pull her closer.

"That's not very nice," whispered Jack. "Especially when I'm sure that you can feel how much I need you right now." He pushed himself farther in to her, proving his point.

"We-ell," said Charlotte, looking pensive. "I suppose that would be rather nice. Where did you have in mind?"

"Anywhere will do," said Jack, letting out a smoky chuckle. "Ah, I know of the perfect place. They have the best rum you will ever taste."

"Lead the way," said Charlotte. Jack took her hand and led her quickly off the ship and through the throngs of people before coming to a small, secluded building, which they stepped inside of. The air was thick as they walked through the small bar. There was a good amount of people present, not too many, not too few. That was all Charlotte had time to observe before she was standing face to face with a large, intimidating man.

"Sandy, mate, good to see you!" Jack exclaimed, shaking the man's hand.

"Well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow," said the man named Sandy, grinning broadly and returning the handshake with as much enthusiasm.

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow now," said Jack in mock exasperation.

"You will never be Captain to me," said Sandy, shrugging. "Only the boy who worked in my bar as a lad."

Jack chuckled and Sandy continued.

"I heard that you were in town. How long ago did you arrive?"

"About ten minutes," said Jack. "News sure does fly in this town."

"You're right about that, mate," agreed Sandy. "Especially when it's about you. Everyone sure does love you around here… especially the ladies. Speaking of which, who's this young dove?"

"Oh, it's not like that," said Jack hastily but it was too late.

"I'm not a whore, if that's what you mean," snapped Charlotte, eyes narrowed. Both men winced at her tone.

"Apologies, miss," Sandy said regretfully. He took her hand and gently kissed it. "I didn't mean any offence."

Charlotte softened at his words and gesture. "That's alright. I suppose I shouldn't have snapped."

"No worries," grinned Sandy before rubbing his hands together. "Now, what is it you folks require? Drinks? A room?"

"Both, if it's not too much trouble," said Jack. "I told Charlotte here all about your famous rum."

"Ah, of course," said Sandy, walking over to a row of keys hung up on the wall. His fingers lingered near them for a moment before he at last picked one and handed it to Jack. "Then I shall provide you with that rum, not to mention the best room in the house. I'll take you to it now."

"That's great, mate, thanks very much," grinned Jack. Even Charlotte smiled a little. She couldn't help but like the man. Sandy led the pair up a staircase and through several hallways before stopping in front of a door.

"Here it is," said Sandy, unlocking the door and bowing slightly before turning to leave.

"Thank you, Sandy," Charlotte called to him. Sandy seemed startled that she had addressed him but smiled at her and nodded before walking away.

Jack and Charlotte walked in to their room. As soon as the door was closed and locked, the beauty of the room went unnoticed and all thoughts of the infamous rum were forgotten. Yet, throughout the evening, Charlotte couldn't get certain things out of her head: Jack saying, "They're quite used to it, nothing can make these men blush anymore", Sandy saying, "Everyone sure does love you around here… especially the ladies" and the sight of the whores getting themselves ready for Jack. It was making Charlotte's head spin, making her crazy. She couldn't shake these feelings and knew that it was the beginning of something bad. She didn't know for sure what it was, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to end well.

**

* * *

A/N:** Look at how long that is, aren't you proud? Alright, so I think I'm going to be wrapping this story up pretty soon. It's been in the works for over a year and I think it's starting to be that time. Don't panic, it's not going to be ending right away, but within the next five or six chapters, I'd say. So anyways, review! 


	20. Unfaithful

**

* * *

A/N:** Here I was, twiddling my thumbs, trying to decide what to do. I said to myself, I can do one of two things. I could update my story or do my homework. And then I thought, what's more important to me? School or my beloved reviewers? Well, that's an easy question, so here I am. Many thanks to: 

**Renajah:** I haven't decided. I probably won't do a sequel, and even if I do, it will take quite awhile for me to post it up, as I want to take a long break from this story and these characters, to avoid becoming dull in my writing. I'm thinking that, yes, someone is most definitely jealous! I didn't exactly obey your order, sorry! Thanks for reviewing!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Lol, I don't know, better wait and see! I'm sure those whores will get right on that dying business! Thanks!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** No problem, it's what I'm here for! I just loved your review because I really admire the way you just calmly analyze things and give your opinion. It's marvellous! Glad you liked it!

**Koyuki 14:** Lol, thanks darlin'! Guess you'll find out soon! Yes, Ashford is all kinds of dead. He is at the bottom of the ocean after all!

**GRose:** I'm happy you like it! Rushed? Really? Shucks, I was trying to avoid rushing it. Just let me know if it gets too out of hand, 'k?

**Captain Jack Sparrow 101:** Thanks for your input; you've got some mighty interesting thoughts there!

**Stealingseamonkeys:** I'm so happy you liked it so much! I apologize if it was melodramatic, I merely intended it to be interesting. But I'm glad you were able to look past that and enjoy it anyway! Thanks so much!

Yeah, the things some people say are pretty shocking, I've seen much worse reviews than the ones I've been given, so I'm thankful that I've never gotten it to badly. It's a shame that some people just give trash as opposed to constructive criticism or praise. (None of my reviewers give crap though, because they're all wonderful!) Anyway, thank you very much! I never really know how to react to those kinds of rude people, but I'm glad someone thinks I did it well! Nonsense, don't apologize, I LOVE long reviews!

**Amanda:** Thank you, glad you liked everything!

**SparrowsGirl101:** Alrighty then, here's more!

**Anna:** Glad you liked it!

**

* * *

****Chapter 20: Unfaithful**

Charlotte sipped rum (the best, in fact, that she'd ever tasted) from a mug and chatted with Sandy. They had been talking for hours about everything they could think of.

"So, how long have you known Jack?" Charlotte inquired.

"Ah, since he was a wee lad," replied Sandy, smiling fondly. "He came to me, looking for a job. I couldn't say no to that face."

Charlotte laughed.

"Where is Sparrow anyway?" Sandy asked, looking around the busy room.

"I don't know," Charlotte said. "I haven't seen him since this morning. I've been visiting shops all day."

"Perhaps he's up in your room," suggested Sandy.

"Good idea," Charlotte smiled. "I'll check."

Charlotte bid farewell to her new friend and made her way upstairs. She soundlessly opened the door to her and Jack's room and was met with a horrifying sight: Jack, pushed up against the wall by a whore, the pair of them kissing each other like there was no tomorrow. Jack had his eyes closed, therefore blind to Charlotte gaping at him. Charlotte snapped out of her trance and left the room, slamming the door as she went.

Charlotte ran down the hall and stairs, frantic to get out of here. Jack and his whore had broken apart and Jack had stumbled out the door after Charlotte. She could hear him shouting her name and running after her. The heavy footfalls were fast, but Charlotte was swifter and much nimbler, winding her ways through halls and ducking in to a room far from her own. She waited, holding her breath as Jack stopped just outside, cursed under his breath and recommenced his chase. Charlotte let out a breath and looked up. She was startled to see a young couple staring back at her with wide eyes. They were sitting at a small table, in the middle of eating supper.

"Oh!" gasped Charlotte. "Uh, terribly sorry. I'll just be going. Enjoy your meal." She hurried out before they could say anything. She closed the door behind and slid to the floor, her back against the door. She closed her eyes and was lulled by the quiet sounds of the conversation between the couple.

She was furious and devastated. She felt like breaking down and throwing things and killing Jack all at once. Charlotte felt tears begin to prick at her eyes but fought them back with ease. She wouldn't cry, not for him.

Charlotte picked herself up and went down the stairs. She exited the bar without drawing a single eye. She had learned long ago how to become invisible.

The air was cold and stung her eyes as the young woman stepped out in to the night. She rubbed her arms and began to walk slowly through the nearly empty streets. Charlotte thought back to her jealous feelings. It seemed that they were well justified.

How could Jack do this to her? He was the first person she had trusted years and had betrayed her. It just proved that she could depend on no one.

Charlotte sighed and continued on. She eventually found herself facing the enormous form of the _Pearl_, blending perfectly in to the black water she floated on. The warm lights that shone through the windows of the ship seemed to call to Charlotte, summon her to the place she now called home. But she couldn't do it. She couldn't return to the place where there were so many memories and reminders of her time with Jack. She turned abruptly and walked away.

Hours passed. Charlotte was unaware. Everywhere she went, she saw Jack, heard Jack. The breeze seemed to carry his scent. She stopped suddenly. There was no escape. She wanted his warmth, his humour, _him_. And yet she was held back by the image of Jack and that woman together. Charlotte wouldn't, couldn't go to him.

And then, there he was. Standing a mere ten feet before her. Charlotte didn't know where he had come from or how long he had been standing in front of her but there he was. He looked exhausted and his face was lined with worry and regret. Whether it was genuine or not, Charlotte had no idea.

"Charlotte," he said. His voice cracked. "What you saw…" He stopped. How could he continue? What was he to say?

Charlotte said nothing, just looked at him. The look of pain on her face was worse than any words she could have said. There was a thick silence. Charlotte took a deep breath.

"Mr. Sparrow," she began unsteadily. Jack cringed at the use of the formal name. "I'd like to congratulate you. You've won the map, the treasure. It's yours."

"No, love, don't-"

It was too late. She had turned and was walking towards the docks. Jack hurried after her and desperately attempted to explain, apologize, get some reaction, but Charlotte was having none of it. She kept walking, unhearing, until she reached Jack's ship. She hopped onboard, marched to the captain's cabin and began hurriedly packing her things in to a bag. Meanwhile, Jack was frantically trying to stop her without any success. His last attempt was to block the door. Charlotte stood with her bag thrown over her shoulder, one hand on her hip, an eyebrow raised.

"Move."

"No," Jack said firmly. "I won't. Not until we discuss this."

Before he knew what was happening, his arm had been twisted painfully and Charlotte was pressed up against his back. Her hot breath was on the bottom of his neck.

"There is nothing to discuss," whispered Charlotte furiously.

"It was a mistake," Jack whispered back. "I made a mistake."

"It only takes one."

There was silence as they both stood motionlessly, despite the pain it was causing for Jack. Her presence made that discomfort unimportant.

Charlotte eventually turned Jack around slowly and stood on tiptoes to kiss his forehead.

"Goodbye Jack Sparrow," she murmured against his skin before shifting her bag to a more comfortable position and walking out of the cabin, off the ship. And Jack could only watch as she disappeared in to the moonlight.

**

* * *

A/N:** I know you guys are pissed but remember, we haven't heard Jack's side of the story yet. There could be an explanation! You know what to do, review and let me know what you think! 


	21. Older Brother

**

* * *

A/N:** Hey dudes! I've finally returned to continue this story, very exciting! Many thanks to: 

**Renajah:** I love that you love it so much! I'm updating now, so don't die! Already dead? Kinda creepy… lol.

**Amanda:** I'm glad you decided to hear Jack out… in the meantime, call him any foul name you like!

**Lovely Raven Sparrow:** Lol, yes it does sound like that. But there's still hope! Yeah, I think I'd be with Charlotte too. That Jack! It seems we both enjoy your reviews immensely!

**CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow:** All day? Wow, impressive! Slap me? Oh no! Yeah, I was insecure about it at the beginning. What can I say? It was my first FF story and I was terrified!

Of course I don't hate you for saying that! It's mere fact, he made it more interesting! Well, now you can keep reading!

Oooh, I'm honored! I do think you should read "Unforgiven", I believe that you'll enjoy it! But first, rest your eyes and eat something! It sounds like you're not in the best of shape right now, although I do appreciate you giving up things to read my story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

**lozzz:** Ah, so you're one of those people: someone who insults a story anonymously because they're too afraid of anyone knowing who wrote the horrible review. It's a shame that the story angers you (although it makes no sense that it would), but if you don't like it, don't read it! It's the mere action of pressing a button, I think you can handle it. Would you like to know what angers me? People who waste my time by insulting me and my stories. Honestly, I have better things to do than read that crap. And you're also wasting your own time, which makes me wonder about what kind of sad little life you lead. Here's some advice: if a story angers you for some reason, either don't read it or leave a constructive review, don't make yourself new enemies.

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks for the review! I don't know, he was just being crazy! I know he angers you, but just relax, deep breaths!

**smartie-teri:** Holy crap! You're back! And you left one hell of a review! I'm not very impressed with your explanation, but I'll let it slide, partly because I'm also bad at going on FF on a regular basis and because you're an awesome reviewer that's stuck by me for like forever.

Well, for starters, I'm glad you liked it. I've told you this a million times, you don't have to defend your suggestions and ideas. More often than not, I like them and use them. Even on the extremely rare occasion that I'm not the biggest fan of an idea, I'll still appreciate it so much because I'll know that you're helping me to make the story better. You know, even FEEL it, huh? Interesting. I do think that you're a bit telepathic sometimes, has anyone ever told you that? I really love these little comments that are in brackets, they're hilarious! Okay, anyways, what you're saying is definitely true, so I will try to find a better balance between the character development and the action. Thanks for bringing it to my attention as I tend to be a bit oblivious to these things.

I do in fact remember that. That wasn't such a good day. I'm really glad you liked that part, though. I also hate it when the author makes a guy come up with some lame excuse to explain the cheating. It drives me crazy when people do that.

Yeah, I figured people would kind of be expecting it, but everyone (except for you… nothing gets past you) was quite shocked and a tad outraged. Alas, that's the way things go. But anyway, I'm very happy that you thought it was eloquent. What a lovely word. I personally was a bit iffy about naming the chapter that, but you have reassured me!

I knew (see? I'm also telepathic) that you were going to comment on that anonymous person. Thank you for backing me up! If you'll scroll slightly up, you will notice that I ripped him or her apart a little bit. I just got really mad, as I'm sure you will notice. But anyways, thanks!

**

* * *

****Chapter 21: Older Brother **

Charlotte bit her nails as she sat in Sandy's bar. How had she been so stupid? How had she not seen this? Why hadn't she trusted her gut feeling? All questions she couldn't answer. Now she was in this position, with no idea what to do or where to go and with only one friend on the whole island.

Sandy plopped down on the chair in front of her.

"Whew, it's been a long night," Sandy said in a weary but happy voice. The voice of someone who loved what they did. Sandy took in Charlotte's stricken expression. "What's the matter, dove? Where's Jack?"

"Probably off with another whore," Charlotte said monotonously.

"What so you mean?" Sandy asked with a frown, and then it dawned on him. "Oh… so that's where he was."

"Yes, that's where he was," she said. There was a silence.

"Look, dove," Sandy said reassuringly, taking her hand in to his. "It'll be fine. You'll be alright. You and Jack will work it out."

"No, we won't," Charlotte said, shaking her head. "We can't. Not after this."

"Listen, Charlotte," he said, his voice caring, like an older brother's. "I've known Jack a long time and as much as I hate to say it, this is the way he is. No matter how much he loves someone, he just can't control himself sometimes. Especially in a place like this, where the ladies are all over him. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but it's the truth."

"I believe you," said Charlotte. "But what I can't figure out is why I let myself get involved with someone like that."

"Because no one can resist him," said Sandy, cracking a grin. "He's one of those lads you want to hate, but can't help but love. Listen, dove, I'm not lying when I say that I have never seen Jack act and feel so strongly about any other woman. I really do think that besides his stupid mistakes, his heart belongs with you."

The door to the bar slammed open and the sudden rain poured in. Standing in the doorway was none other than Jack Sparrow, looking as if he had just jumped in to the sea. His eyes were dark and serious, his face pulled in to a frown.

"All I'm saying is that I think you should hear him out," said Sandy, patting Charlotte's hand and walking away. Charlotte stayed still and kept her gaze on the table before her. It was dead silence in the bar as Jack's heavy footsteps approached the table. Everyone held their breath as he sat down.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sandy roared to all the other customers in the bar. "They don't want to be stared at! Keep talking, keep drinking! Sing for all I care!"

Everyone laughed and someone actually broke in to song.

"Charlotte," Jack began, his voice strained. "Love, I can't possibly give you an explanation that will make you feel better. All I can give you is the truth."

Charlotte was silent, her eyes still lowered.

"I am a very stupid man sometimes," Jack continued. "Who can't appreciate what he's got. Instead, he gets afraid of what he's got."

"What are you talking about, Jack?" asked Charlotte, finally looking up. His eyes were so dark. Full of emotion.

"I realized something tonight, love" explained Jack. "I realized that I am completely and utterly in love with someone. That I would do anything for her, anything at all. That there isn't a woman in the entire world that can compare to her. That as much as I try to deny it, I will always want to be with her."

Charlotte searched his eyes, looking for any trace of a lie. There was none.

"And when I realized that," Jack continued. "I got afraid and made a huge mistake. I got afraid because Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't fall in love. It's impossible. So I tried to find a way to convince myself that it wasn't true and when a whore made an offer to me, I didn't refuse. I tried to tell myself that it would be just a good with this whore or any other woman. But it wasn't. It was fine, but it wasn't close to what we have because with that whore, I didn't feel anything. Not a thing. And with you… I feel so much."

Charlotte didn't know what to say.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you, love," said Jack. "But I know now just how much I love you and how much I want to be with you."

There was a long silence.

"I can't, Jack," Charlotte said quietly. "You of all people know what it's like to be betrayed and how much trouble I have with trusting people. So I can't be with you. I'll come back to the _Pearl_ and get the treasure with you, but after that, I have to leave."

Charlotte glanced at Jack's face and grimaced slightly. He looked crushed.

"Alright," Jack said eventually in a very quiet voice. "I understand. Let's just go back to the ship."

Charlotte nodded slightly and followed him. They walked through the darkness towards the _Pearl_ to begin what promised to be a very difficult voyage.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review please! This chapter is really short (terribly sorry!) and seems weird to me. I hope it was okay. I know that Jack's out of character but I had to do it. 


	22. The Calm Before The Storm Part 1

**A/N:** Hey guys! I apologize for the long wait. I won't make excuses about why it's so late, so I'll just skip right along to the replies. Many thanks to:

**blossomlite:** Glad you liked it! She was just so hurt by him and doesn't want to risk something like that happening again. Thanks for reviewing!

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** I'm so happy you enjoyed it! Easy, easy, you'll find out. All in good time. Rambling, what a wonderful thing. I know I didn't update quickly at all, but I'll try to be better about that this time around.

**SimplyNorma:** Hmm, what an interesting way to begin. She's just hurt, that's all. Well, that's very good to hear. Ha, I did manage to update within the century, so you can't die, got it? Well, I'm not sure. It's got a little ways to go, however.

**CAPTAIN Matey Sparrow:** It's a tough call. You don't have to decide, though. You can sit on the fence, if you like.

**twadrummer:** Well, I'm thrilled you like it so much! "Enough twists to make a country road look like a ruler." I really like that! I'll keep writing if you keep reading, bud.

**Hell is Freezing Over:** Glad you like it! Don't worry, I'm not going to get all offended (takes more than that). I can see where you're coming from, I'm just sorry you feel that way. But everyone's got their own opinion, right? So, it's all good.

Oh man, are you serious? That's crazy. Thanks for the heads up, I'll delete it now. I think I've actually heard of the people running FF pulling stunts like that before. I don't really get why, but whatever. I'll bet I'm breaking about a dozen other rules right now that I'm not even aware of. Thanks again, though!

No, you didn't, so don't worry 'bout it! And don't apologize about that, I love long reviews! Keep 'em coming! Glad to hear it!

**smartie-teri:** Wow, there _are_ some crazy ideas in that head of yours. No, it wasn't random. It was to represent how close Sandy and Charlotte are getting, like brother and sister. I think I actually mentioned something like that in the chapter. Or maybe not. If I didn't, I think I was meant to and apologize for my forgetfulness. Yes, you're crazy, but that makes two of us. And the best minds are the crazy ones.

Trying not to digress? You? That's crazy talk (how very appropriate). Anyways, I'm not surprised you've been told that. That is really cool! I'm like that with my sister. Yes, I've come to notice that. I have, after all, been discussing such things with you for, what, almost two years? God, that doesn't seem right. But anyway, I appreciate that. Chapter titles are a pretty big thing with me too, so I try to have good (or semi-good) ones.

Ah yes, indeed it is. Oh, do be proud. Gasp! The thought of FF being referred to as a waste of time is most horrifying! (Unfortunately, there are many people who call it that.) But not only is it a good way to expand your vocabulary, it's also good for channelling creativity. And it gradually makes you a better reader and writer. So there.

Yes, he/she was. I completely agree and had no problem telling loz that. I know! (Not even really an exaggeration… they did sound quite angry!) But yes, people like that are brutal. Don't let them spoil your mood, though.

Ah, in this sense, too far doesn't exist, my dear. So keep your long, detailed reviews coming.

Soliloquy, good word! Well, believe what you like, but I think that Charlotte's coming close to the Pearl, and while she'll never catch up completely (nigh uncatchable, that ship), she can come damn close. Lotty? Interesting nickname. Ha, yes, that's the point! Everyone expects her to cave, but she's stronger than that. If you heard that, you'd forgive too, right? I think the only one who wouldn't is a fictitious person named Charlotte.

Well, I'm glad you appreciate it. I think character development is really important.

Thank you once again for the review! Have yourself a lovely afternoon!

**Lady Galriee:** Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it!

**dancinglemur:** Thanks! I look forward to receiving them!

**southernxnitemare:** Well, here's another chapter for you!

Chapter 22!

**Chapter 22: The Calm Before The Storm (Part 1)**

"So, what do you think, Captain?" Gibbs asked his captain as Jack steered the _Pearl _away from Tortuga. The rest of the crew looked at Jack, awaiting his response.

"Well, Gibbs, I'd say it'll take us about a month to reach the island," Jack said slowly as he peered at the map he held in one hand. "That is, if Lady Luck's on our side and we have good weather."

"A month?" gasped Charlotte. Everyone on the ship looked at her. "Uh, sorry." She had travelled on ships for years with her father, so she knew that a month of sailing really wasn't that long, but the tension between Jack and herself was unbearable. A month seemed like a hundred years.

"Now, we'll have plenty of food and water," Jack continued. "But I want to be conservative with our rations. You never know when we might encounter a storm or enemy ship or something of the like. We may end up being at sea for much longer than we'd anticipated, and I'd hate to lose any of me crewmembers, savvy?"

There was a chorus of ayes before the crew parted ways to attend to their individual jobs. Jack turned to Charlotte.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in that tone of voice. The one that said that he was still completely in love with her but angry because she wouldn't take him back.

"Not at all, Captain," Charlotte said. She really wanted to smack Jack upside the head and scold him for acting like such a child, but she figured it would be better to wait it out.

"Good," he said shortly and turned so that his back was facing her. Charlotte just rolled her eyes.

The next two and a half weeks passed slowly, but not painfully so. Charlotte didn't have to see Jack much, which she was thankful for. She kept herself busy with work around the ship and had started sharing a cabin with Anamaria again, which had done nothing to help Jack's grumpiness.

One evening, Charlotte was in her cabin reading when Jack burst in. She glanced up at him and could tell right away that he was smashed. She could smell the rum from her bed.

"Charlotte, love," he slurred, stumbling over to her. "Why are you in… here? You should be with m-me in that cabin." He pointed to the wall that separated Charlotte and Jack's cabins.

"Jack, you're drunk," Charlotte said, unfazed as she continued to read.

Jack picked up the book and tossed it on her bed. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

"Come on," he said. "We're going to my cabin."

"You are, I'm not," Charlotte said stubbornly, digging her heels in. "We're not together anymore, remember?"

"Why?" Jack asked, the look of a small, sad child on his face.

"Because you cheated on me."

"That was a mistake!" Jack roared. "Why can't you just forgive me?"

"I have forgiven you," said Charlotte calmly. "But we're just friends now."

Jack looked furious at that remark and raised a hand.

"Go ahead," Charlotte said, unflinching. "Hit me if it'll make you feel better. If it'll make you stop acting so immaturely."

There was a pause where Jack seemed to be deciding where to go from there. Finally, he lowered his hand.

"I ca-can't," he murmured. "I could never ever hit you. I love you."

He then proceeded to pass out on Charlotte's bed. Charlotte smiled faintly and left the cabin, looking for crewmembers. She beckoned two over.

"Excuse me, but would you mind carrying the Captain to his cabin?" She asked politely. "He seems to have lost consciousness in mine."

They smirked and nodded before entering the cabin. When they came back out, one was carrying Jack by his feet and the other was carrying him by his arms. They slowly transported the Captain to his cabin and hauled him on to the bed.

Charlotte returned to her own cabin with the intention of continuing her reading, but her mind was now distracted. She had had no idea that Jack's hurt ran that deep and she felt bad for him. But she refused to give in. She was going to stay strong and focused. Charlotte didn't believe that she belonged with Jack. Not anymore.

**A/N:** Review! It's a little short, but it's better than nothing, right? Oh, before I forget, I was looking over the previous chapters of this story and noticed that they're a bit messy (misspelled words, that kind of thing), so I'm going to try and clean them up within the next week or two. So, if you see updates for this story soon, it's not going to be a new chapter, just better versions of the old ones.


	23. The Calm Before The Storm Part 2

**

* * *

A/N:** I was so confused when I started responding to reviews because I was like 'Hmm, this feels really familiar, like I've answered these already.' And what do you know, I had. When I deleted the author's note, the old chapter 22 became chapter 21 and the latest chapter became chapter 22. It's all rather confusing. The point is, I'm a bit of an idiot, but now that I've figured it out, I've realized that I'm missing a bunch of my reviewers. Where is everyone? Many, many thanks to: 

**simplynorma:** True, he really is!

A poophead, eh? Harsh words. Lol.

Glad to hear it! Now keep staying alive, at least to see the end of this story!

Whoops, didn't meet your goal. Next time, I'll try to!

**My True Love:** Yeah, I know. I would certainly cave if I was in Charlotte's position!

I read your story and left a review and everything! I think you saw it already and sent me a message, but I honestly can't remember, lol.

**Chicaga:** Thank you very much! That doesn't sound cheesy to me at all, perhaps because I'm getting complimented, lol. I shall!

Chapter 23! Enjoy!

**

* * *

****Chapter 23: The Calm Before The Storm (Part 2)**

The morning was beautiful. The skies were pale blue, the sun bright and beaming. The wind was strong enough to get the _Pearl _moving at a good pace, but wasn't too gusty.

"Gorgeous day, wouldn't you say, captain?" Gibbs said as he approached the helm.

"I wouldn't let my guard down, Gibbs," Jack said darkly. Gibbs just rolled his eyes. The captain was just hung over and moody, that was all.

"Would you like for me to take over, Jack?" asked Gibbs. "It's easy sailing. You'd have time to rest."

"I don't need rest," barked Jack.

"Captain Sparrow," said Gibbs. "You had quite a lot of rum last night. You must have a devil of a headache."

Jack couldn't deny it. His head was pounding with pain and full of thoughts of Charlotte.

"Alright, Gibbs," Jack said slowly. "Take over. I'll be in my cabin."

"Aye, cap'n," Gibbs said, grasping the wheel of the ship as the captain walked slowly to his cabin to sleep off his hurt.

* * *

"How is he?" Charlotte asked later that day as she sipped tea. 

"Grumpy," Anamaria said, rolling her eyes. "And paranoid. He's refusing to accept what a beautiful day it is."

"Perhaps I should go see him," Charlotte said.

Anamaria said nothing, just looked at her thoughtfully.

* * *

"Jack?" Charlotte called softly as she stuck her head inside the dark cabin. 

When no answer came, Charlotte stepped inside and shut the door quietly behind her. She made her way around carefully, looking in distaste as the numerous empty bottles littering the floor.

The sudden movement from the bed caused her to jump and turn. Jack was peering sleepily at her from the bed.

"Charlotte?" He mumbled, his voice thick with sleep. "What are you doing in here?"

"I, uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said. "You've been sleeping for most of the afternoon."

He said nothing, just laid back. Charlotte slowly approached the bed and sat down.

"Jack," she continued. "You have got to get over this. It's keeping you from being a good captain, a good friend."

"Well, I apologize," he sneered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "People don't just fall out of love. Wait, allow me to rephrase that. Most people don't just fall out of love."

"Jack, you were unfaithful to me," Charlotte said gently.

"Yes, you keep reminding me!" he exclaimed.

"My point is," she said. "How could I still be in love with you after a betrayal like that?"

Jack stayed silent.

"I hope you feel better," she said quietly before leaving the cabin.

* * *

Jack was awoken in the middle of the night by rain pounding on the roof of his cabin. He listened carefully and heard thunder booming outside. A flash of lightning appeared just outside his window. 

He jumped out of bed and threw on a shirt before hurrying outside. Sheets of rain were pouring down. He could barely see a thing. The thunder was deafeningly loud. The lightning lit up the sky.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" He bellowed as loud as he could. He had to repeat it a few more times before his crew started appearing.

"Hurry up, you scallywags!" Jack shouted. "A storm is upon us!"

His statement got the crew in gear and there was immediately chaos, men and Anamaria rushing every which way to get things done.

"What's our course of action, cap'n?" Gibbs hollered.

"We have to ride it out!" Jack yelled in response. "It's too late for anything else!"

"Aye, cap'n!"

Jack made his way to the helm where he put all his effort into steering and keeping the ship steady. He glanced up and frowned. No, that wasn't right. He couldn't be seeing that. He squinted through the rain. Yes, that was definitely her.

He sighed and instructed Gibbs to take over while he staggered across the soaked and slippery deck. Thunder crashed.

Charlotte turned as she felt a strong and sudden grasp on her shoulder. Jack stood before her, soaked to the bones, clothes clinging to him, eyes dark and furious.

"What the bloody hells are you doing out here?" He shouted.

"Helping out, captain!" Charlotte cried.

"Don't give me that!" Jack barked. "Get back inside! It's not safe for you!"

"But Jack!" Charlotte said. "I have to help! I'm a crewmember!"

"I don't care!" roared Jack. "Get inside! That's an order!"

"Jack, I-"

"NOW!"

Charlotte turned reluctantly and tottered to the cabin. She shut herself inside, waited about two minutes and went back outside. She saw that Jack was at the helm again and continued her work.

**

* * *

**"Man overboard!" 

Jack looked up. About ten minutes had passed and he thought that they were starting to get things under control. He lurched over to the side of the ship where the man had fallen.

"Who?" He demanded.

"That lass, cap'n," a crewmember standing there said.

Jack's blood ran cold.

"What lass? Anamaria?" Jack asked, dreading the answer.

"No sir," the man said. "The other one. Charlotte."

Jack closed his eyes in pain and horror. Charlotte.

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	24. Anytime

**

* * *

A/N:** Happy holidays everybody! Hope everyone's having a good time! Many thanks to: 

**ilovejacksparrow121** Yay, a new reader! Always happy to get those! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's great to see that you're getting so into it.

**CptnJack's BountyHunterGal** Thanks! Lol, true enough.

**CaptJackSparrow'sLass** Hey there! Another new reader, how thrilling! Well, I'm glad to hear it. Thanks so much!

**sparrowsgirl0015:** Thanks!

**house plus cuddy:** Lol, terribly sorry for causing agony, but at least it's over now, right?

**MizSparrow** Wow, you left quite a few reviews. That's what I like to see!

Hey, who says I'm never going to finish? What was it, like two months in between my updates? Something like that? Well, that's not so bad. I've had to wait six months, a year for some stories to be updated and that's when you start going insane. But, if the story's good enough, you stick it out. The good news is that two or three months is the absolute most I make my readers wait and I always try my absolute best to finish my stories, so hopefully that makes you stick around.

Why, thank you! Of course I read it. I get all my reviews sent to my e-mail as soon as they're written so that I can read what people have to say right away and then I write my responses later. Don't worry about me quitting, it's not going to happen anytime soon. I'll leave FF eventually when I feel like I've gotten all I can out of it, but when that happens, I'm not going to just up and leave. I'm going to finish up all my stories and say goodbye officially to all my readers. However, that's not happening anytime in the near future. I haven't come close to finishing my stories and I've got new ones in the works. Plus, there are good stories out there that I have yet to read, so fear not. For now, just enjoy. I've been on this site for about two years, I believe, and who knows? I'll probably end up staying for years to come.

Alright, easy, easy. I'm very flattered that you love the story so much. Updates will keep coming as long as there's someone who says they're going to die or that their heart is going to break if I don't keep writing, lol.

Chapter 25, is it? Nope, 24. Alright, chapter 24!

**

* * *

****Chapter 24: Anytime**

Jack took a very slow breath, trying to banish the feeling of nausea that was quickly mounting up his throat, leaving its sickening taste behind. He shook his head slightly and his dark eyes snapped open. He looked around him and found everyone staring at him.

"Why the bloody hell is everybody looking at me?" He barked, shaking the crewmembers from their trance. They mumbled something Jack didn't care about hearing and hurried off.

Jack yanked off his boots and shirt while running over to the side. Needless to say, he tripped and fell.

"Jack!" Anamaria shouted, hurrying to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Don't you dare help me up," Jack said, his teeth clenched. When he looked up, Anamaria could see the tears in his eyes in spite of the rain.

"It's too dangerous," Anamaria said, shaking her head.

"I can't stay here," whispered Jack. "You know I can't."

Anamaria paused for a moment and finally sighed. "Then don't."

Jack smiled and stroked her face before jumping up. He grabbed a rope and tied it securely around himself prior to diving neatly off the boat and into the choppy, chaotic waters below.

He could barely see a thing. Jack swam as quickly as the waves permitted, squinting his eyes and desperately trying to make something out. He looked all around him as he moved forward before reluctantly coming back up to the surface for a quick gulp of well deserved oxygen. And then he was gone again.

Jack swam for what seemed like years. He went lower into the water than recommended and stayed under for much longer than he should have. His head hurt, his lungs burned and his muscles were sore. He didn't stop swimming.

The pirate captain dived back underwater for what seemed like the millionth time. He forced his limbs to keep moving and still he saw nothing. Jack screamed in frustration, letting out a pile of bubbles and a muted sound. The bubbles cleared and suddenly, he saw it. A body was floating downwards about twenty feet from him. His eyes widened and before he could think, he was surging forward. Jack reached the body and grabbed it into his arms. He wanted to cry, to yell. He had found her.

The throbbing of his lungs – familiar, by that time – reminded him to return to the surface. He clutched Charlotte to his chest and kicked his legs as hard as he could, bringing the pair closer and closer to the place where water met sky.

He gasped loudly upon breaking the surface. He made certain that Charlotte's head was well above the water before grasping the rope and beginning to pull them to the _Pearl_. The crewmembers eagerly awaiting their captain's return spotted the pair in the water and together heaved on the other side of the rope, quickening the process.

Jack flopped down on the deck of his ship, soaked to the bone and exhausted. He nodded slightly at the praises from his crewmembers before turning his weary head. The raindrops falling onto his face felt lighter than before. Looking up, Jack saw an opening in the stormy sky where the sun was peeking through. He smiled.

"Jack!"

The captain sat up at his name. "What is it?" he asked.

"She's not breathing."

Jack frowned and pushed the crewmember out of the way, examining Charlotte. She was pale as a ghost and limp. He shook her and tapped her cheek. Nothing. Furrowing his brow, he began to press down firmly on her chest, trying to force the water out of her lungs. Nothing. He pressed harder.

"Jack," Gibbs said wearily. "There's nothing you can do. She's gone."

Jack chuckled, surprising everyone. "Not yet, she's not." He continued to press down on her. As time passed, crewmembers began to shake their heads and distance themselves. Soon Jack was the only one left, sitting there and trying to force Charlotte awake.

Finally, as Jack was beginning to lose hope, she gasped and coughed up water. She looked at Jack weakly, her eyes fluttering, before promptly returning to unconsciousness. Jack grinned and looked at the bewildered faces around him.

"I told you," he smirked, picking Charlotte up and taking her to his cabin.

* * *

Charlotte awoke a few hours later, feeling sore and exhausted. She looked around her and found Jack sitting in a chair beside the bed. 

"Jack," she murmured. He jerked and awoke.

"Love," he smiled sleepily. "You're awake."

Charlotte nodded. "You saved my life, Jack."

"So I did," he said. "You know, for an immortal, you sure need a lot of saving, love."

Charlotte chuckled weakly. "Yes, I suppose I do. I wonder what would have happened if I'd stayed under. Would I have eventually woken up underwater? Or would I just have stayed unconscious forever?"

"Well, now you don't have to wonder, love," Jack said, taking her hand and stroking it gently. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Charlotte murmured.

Jack stood stiffly and stretched. "I'll come back in awhile to check on you," he said, walking towards the door. "Right now, I have things to do. Captain duties, you know."

Charlotte nodded. "Jack," she said and he paused. "Thank you."

"Anytime, love."

**

* * *

A/N:** Review! 


	25. Lifted

**A/N:** Alright so I apologize for how long this has taken. I can't even begin to describe how busy I am. I'm going to start to try finishing up all my stories now because 1) I am so busy and 2) I, sadly, just don't feel the love and dedication for FF that I used to. So, many thanks to:

**ilovejacksparrow121** You're welcome! Ah, fear not, it all turned out alright. Thanks for reviewing!

**My True Love:** I'm glad! Yeah, I'm going to try to speed it up. Thanks for the review!

**PirateLuvers101:** Thank you! Lol, alright, I get the message. I appreciate the review!

**

* * *

****Chapter 25: Lifted**

It took two weeks more to reach the island, during which time Charlotte was completely perplexed about her feelings for Jack. Ever since the night of the storm, he had been so kind to her, behaving like a truly good friend. It seemed that he had even put his bitterness over their separation behind him. They were getting along better than ever and Charlotte was seriously considering the possibility of her falling in love with him again. Yet every time she thought about it, an image of Jack and that whore together popped into her mind and she couldn't help but cringe. This led to an inner debate, which in turn led to much confusion.

One morning, Charlotte was deeply asleep in Jack's bed, into which she had wandered sometime during the night. Restlessness sometimes plagued her when she was in her own bed and she always slept better in Jack's. Occasionally, she would just climb in with him and he would smile sleepily at her before they both drifted off to sleep. It had become an odd sort of routine.

"Charlotte?"

Charlotte stirred at the sound of her name and blinked a few times before focusing on Jack's grinning face.

"My, my," he smirked. "Don't you look at home."

Charlotte smiled and shrugged before snuggling deeper into his bed.

"Hey," said Jack quickly. "Don't fall back asleep."

"But why?" Charlotte groaned.

"Because we're here, love."

Charlotte instantly perked up. "We're here? Already?"

"It's been over a month, love," Jack shrugged.

"I know," she said. "It's just, it's gone by so quickly."

"I know," said Jack. There was a touch of sorrow in his voice, but he quickly smiled. "Come on, get dressed. Let's go check this place out, savvy?"

* * *

Her feet sunk into the wet sand as she trudged forward. Charlotte felt excitement building within her as they moved onto the island, but a pang of longing for her father came with it. Now on dry, hot white sand, Charlotte stopped, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, feeling the cool breeze on her face. 

"Bloody hell!"

Jack's cry startled her out of her reverie. She turned to face the pirate captain, who was standing about five feet behind her, a look of displeasure on his face.

"What is it, Jack?" She called, rolling her eyes.

"This is the smallest bloody island I've ever seen," he grumbled. "I've waited forever to see this thing and it's so…"

"…unimpressive?" Charlotte cocked an eyebrow. "That's the point, Jack. Who would think that anyone in their right mind would hide a treasure here?"

Charlotte looked around the bare island. It was so tiny that you could see the other side of it easily and it had nothing on it except for a few thin, measly trees. Yet Charlotte felt a sort of happiness, in spite of it all. She moved forward confidently, her memory telling her where to go. She walked until she reached the two smallest trees on the island, a few feet apart from each other. She stomped the ground in between them until she heard her feet hit a hollow spot. Grinning, Charlotte commenced digging in the sand with her hands until she found a rusty latch. She pulled with all her might and up flew a trapdoor.

An intake of breath right next to her ear made Charlotte jump. She looked over and saw Jack staring into the hole, dark eyes positively gleaming. She laughed.

"Shall we?" She asked.

"Oh, we shall, love," grinned Jack. He jumped into the hole, pulling Charlotte with him. She screamed as she felt herself drop for eight feet, landing with a thump next to Jack on the dusty ground.

"Oh, I could kill you, Sparrow," she groaned, getting to her feet slowly and dusting herself off.

"No, you couldn't, love," Jack smiled. "Now lead the way."

Charlotte glared at him before looking around. They were standing in a small circular pit. All that was around them were four openings in the dirt wall, tunnels leading in various directions. Charlotte thought for a second, trying to recall which tunnel to take.

"Uh oh," Jack said suddenly. "Don't tell me you can't remember."

"Shut up, Sparrow," Charlotte snapped. "Let me think."

A thick silence surrounded them and suddenly, Charlotte cried out.

"Oh!" She said. "I've got it." She turned and promptly started walking down one of the tunnels. Jack hurried after her.

The pair walked in silence for about fifteen minutes before they reached a large wooden door. Charlotte pulled it open and instantly, her and Jack were temporarily blinded. After allowing their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, they stepped inside. Charlotte smiled and Jack's jaw dropped for the floor.

In all his years as a pirate, he had never seen anything like it. Piles among piles of jewels, gold, silver, coins, bracelets, necklaces, clothes, crowns. Chests of riches were everywhere. There was jewel encrusted goblets, scepters, swords and shields. Everything twinkled with beauty and value.

"Wow," he whispered. For once, Captain Jack Sparrow was without words.

"Decide what you want," smirked Charlotte. "I'm going to find my knife."

Jack didn't respond. His eyes were too busy greedily taking in the sight before him. He quickly lurched forward and began piling treasure into his arms, taking as much as he could physically carry.

* * *

Over the next few hours, members of Jack's crew were trudging in and out of the room, transporting treasure to the _Pearl. _Meanwhile, Charlotte was still trying to locate her knife and was growing desperate. 

"Where is it?" She said, exasperated. She plopped down on a pile of gold and pressed her fingers over her weary eyes.

"What's the matter, love?"

Charlotte looked up and couldn't help but snort. Jack was wearing a red velvet cape and a crown. He was eating an apple and drinking from a gold goblet, watching her with ridiculously happy but strangely innocent eyes.

"I can't find it anywhere," Charlotte sighed. "None of the knives I've found match the description."

"Well, it's got to be around here somewhere," Jack said, his mouth full of fruit. "This is a lot of treasure, love, you couldn't have looked through it all."

"It feels as if I have," Charlotte said. "I don't know, Jack, maybe this just wasn't meant to be."

Jack felt a pang in his heart at her sorrow.

"Hang on, love, I'll be back," he said, not waiting for her response. Charlotte watched as Jack swaggered away and disappeared. Fifteen minutes later, he returned with a huge grin on his face.

"This it, love?" He asked, whipping out a silver knife.

"No."

"Oh."

Charlotte laughed and stood up as Jack's smile vanished. He had been so hopeful.

"Mine's gold, Jack," she said.

"Oh," Jack nodded. He glanced over her shoulder and suddenly cocked his head. "Like that one?"

Charlotte turned and laid eyes on a gorgeous golden knife, stuck in the pile she had just been sitting on. It gleamed and glimmered and from the feeling in her gut, she just knew.

Not tearing her eyes away from it, Charlotte slowly moved forward, as if afraid to scare it off. She clasped the handle and pulled it from the pile of treasure, feeling a jolt of power surge through her. This was it.

"Oh my God, Jack," she whispered. "This is the the knife."

"I can't believe you were sitting on it," chuckled Jack.

"Come on, let's go!" Charlotte cried suddenly, grabbing Jack's wrist and yanking him with her.

"Where are we going?" Jack hollered.

"To the sea!"

* * *

There was a pang in his heart as Jack watched her. He and Charlotte had exited the tunnel and were on the opposite side of the island, away from the crewmembers and the ship. There was no sound except for his breathing and the crash of the gentle waves. He watched as Charlotte moved away from him and waded into the ocean. Though her breast band still remained, her shirt – which was in reality Jack's shirt – was open, and he watched as the loose material flapped in the wind. He watched as her silky hair flew around her. He watched as she raised the blade and he winced as it cut into the skin over her heart. He watched as she yanked the ring from the chain around her neck, allowed some of the blood to drip onto the ring, and then threw it into the ocean. And he watched as she jolted and convulsed, and then fell to her knees. **

* * *

**

**A****/N:** I'm sorry about how rushed it is, but I'm pressed for time at the moment. The next chapter is going to be the final chapter of Feeling Cursed!!!


	26. Epilogue

**A/N:** The end has come, my friends. I honestly cannot believe that my very first story on FF, a story I've been adding to for over two years, is now ending. It's insane! Well guys, here it is.

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

Jack carried her slowly to the ship. He could have easily walked twice as fast, Charlotte was light as a feather, but he didn't want to. He was terrified that this was the last time he would have her in his arms and he wanted to prolong it as much as possible.

Into his cabin he walked. He had done it a million times before, yet somehow this time felt different. Ever so gently, he laid Charlotte on the bed. His heart was heavy as he came to the realization that she was, without a single doubt, the love of his life.

Just an hour later, Charlotte awoke in a slight daze. Inhaling deeply and looking around, her eyes landed on Jack, whose eyes were on her. Their eyes met and without speaking, they said so much.

"How do you feel?" Jack asked eventually, clearing his throat.

"Good," Charlotte whispered. She smiled and bit her lip. "I feel good... free. I don't feel cursed anymore."

"So it worked then?"

"I think so," said Charlotte. "I'll be walking on eggshells for the day, but I'm almost positive it worked."

"Good," Jack murmured, looking away.

"Jack," Charlotte said, her voice low and warm. She took his hand. "Don't be upset. It has been amazing and I wouldn't trade it for anything. But it was in a stage of both of our lives that has ended. A new one needs to begin."

He looked at her, eyes shining with sadness and such a pain that neither had felt before washed over them.

* * *

They left the island that evening and it was just two short days before they reached land. It was perfectly planned because they had just come to the end of the food and water supply, and had recently been made significantly richer. 

Jack watched as Charlotte stood by the railing, looking out to sea. Without thinking, his feet lead him forward and soon, he was standing behind her. His arms automatically wrapped around her small, warm waist. And as she leaned back into his touch, he knew it was the end.

* * *

She left shortly afterwards. She collected her things and she and Jack walked slowly from the cabin to the ship's edge. 

"Why here?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't matter where I go now," Charlotte replied. "I could go anywhere. I am a new person now."

"What about the treasure?" Jack inquired.

"Keep it," smiled Charlotte. "I don't want any of it. I got what I wanted."

They reached the point where they would part ways and paused. For a second, there was silence. And then Charlotte slowly put down her belongings and embraced Jack. He wrapped his arms around her desperately, wanting to make some sense of it all.

"Don't forget what's happened here, alright?" Charlotte said quietly. Jack nodded and Charlotte smiled, a real, genuine smile. She then picked up her bags and turned, making her way down to land. Jack watched her until she was lost in the bustling crowd.

"I love you," he whispered, but his words were lost in the wind.

Jack knew that it was a distinct posibility that he would never see her again, but at the time it seemed okay. His memories would be preserved. She would always be fresh in his mind. And maybe it was enough. He would continue, as he always had, into the future that awaited him, without regret, without fear.

_Fin_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that's it, everyone. Thank you so, so, SO much to all those who have read the story, reviewed and helped and encouraged me. You have all meant so much to me, more than I can possibly express. We had a great run with this story, so thank you! 


End file.
